OC vs OoC
by Robatomico123
Summary: El pueblo de South Park cambió para siempre el día que unas misteriosas personas empezaron a aparecer, junto con misteriosos acontecimientos que despiertan sospechas en ellos y aunque la gente intenta detenerlos descubren la terrible verdad sobre ellos y algunas cosas que no querían descubrir.
1. Chapter 1: Nuevas Caras En El Pueblo

**Saludos lectores de Fanfiction, como saben eh estado escribiendo un fic llamado South Park: Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes, pero como es muy largo y aún no lo termino debido a mi falta de tiempo, para no hacerles esperar eh decidido hacer otro fic que será más corto que ese, este fic como su título y el sumary lo dicen se tratara sobre los OC (Original Character) y los OoC (Out of Character), porque mientras los investigaba descubrí que muchas veces los OC "se apoderan de los fics" y los OoC son muy diferentes a los verdaderos personajes de las series, películas, libros, etc. por eso decidí hacer un fic de terror y sobre ellos, porque son errores que los escritores principiantes como yo cometen.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevas Caras En El Pueblo**

_Era un día normal en el pueblo de South Park, en frente de un bosque al pie de dos montañas, cuatro niños esperaban el autobús escolar para ir a la escuela junto a una señal de transito._

**Cartman:** Mierda no es suficiente con que tengamos que ir a la escuela sino que también debemos esperar a esta minoría de mierda

**Kyle:** ¿Creen que algo le haya pasado al señor Venezuela?

**Stan:** No lo sé, el siempre es muy puntual, tu que crees Kenny

**Kenny:** Tal ves se esté tirando a una chica

**Kyle:** No digas tonterías Kenny, el señor Venezuela es casado

**Cartman:** Sin y ninguna prostituta querría tener sexo con ese perdedor porque no gana lo suficiente ni para comprarse un par de zapatillas

_De pronto aparece el autobús escolar._

**Cartman:** Al fin un minuto mas y me encabronaría

_El autobús se detiene en frente de los chicos y la puerta se abre, para su sorpresa, quien está conduciendo no es el señor Venezuela sino otro hombre, quien misteriosamente tenía las iris de los ojos de color morado._

**Kyle:** ¿Disculpe quien es usted y donde está el señor Venezuela?

**Hombre misterioso (hablando mientras le salen unas luces moradas de los ojos):** ¿Que señor Venezuela?, ese señor nunca existió

**Kyle (repitiendo como robot):** Ese señor nunca existió

**Stan:** ¿Que señor Kyle?, de que hablas

**Kyle:** Yo... no lo sé

**Hombre misterioso:** Entren chicos se nos hace tarde

**Kyle:** Si, señor Stu

_Los chicos entran el autobús escolar y se sientan, Kenny se sienta con Cartman en un asiento del medio del autobús y detrás de ellos Stan y Kyle._

**Cartman (sentado):** Han notado que el señor Stu se ve más genial que ayer

**Kenny: **Mpmmpp pfpfmfmpp mfpmmmmmppmfmmmfmm, ¿Mmffmfmmmpmf mmmffmmpppff? mmmmmfmmmmmpmmmppmppffmm mpmmpp mmfppfpppppfmmfmpppffpmfppf ffm mmfppfppmppf fmmmmmmmpmppfmm fmmfmf pppppfppmmmppffmpp _(De que hablas, ¿Cual ayer? acabamos de conocerlo y como sabes su nombre)_

**Kyle (desde su asiento, apoyándose en el respaldar del asiento en el que estaban Cartman y Kenny):** No es así el señor Stu a conducido el autobús escolar desde que murió la señora Crabtree y Stu no es su nombre, es su apellido, Marty es su nombre

**Kenny:** Pppppf mppfmm mmfmffmpppfffmpppf, fmpfmf ppmmfffmmppmppf pmfmpp mppfmmfmpmmmmmpmmmfmm pfmpffmppmfmfmfpppfmpmmmpppmpmppf pfpfmfmffmppppp mpppffmmm, ppmmpp mpmmfffmmfmppffmmmpmmmpp fmfppp pffmmmfmpppf ffm mmffmfmmmpppmpmppf pmfppf fpmppfpmffpmí mmm ppmmffpffmmmpff fmffmmfmpmppmpmmppfmm mmmmmffmpfmfmmmmmpmmmppp mmfppfppmppf mfpmffpfmpppppffmpmffffpmmmmpmppffmm _(No es cierto, tu mismo le estabas preguntando quien era, me distraje un rato y cuando lo volví a mirar ustedes actuaban como hipnotizados)_

_Wendy se había sentada delante de ellos y cuando escucho la conversación se volteó, se apoyo en el respaldar del asiento en donde estaba y dijo:_

**Wendy:** Kyle tiene razón, el señor Stu ha conducido el autobús escolar desde hace años

**Kenny (levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia donde estaba el señor Stu):** Fmpfmf fmpmmmppmmmpmfféppp, pppppf fmmmpp pfpfmfmpp mppfmmfmpá pfmmmmfmmmmmpppmpmppf, pfmmpppffppf fpmppfffm mmm mmmfpmmpppffmffmfmfmfmmmpffpmfppf _(Tu también, no se que está pasando, pero voy a averiguarlo)_

_El señor Stu, a pesar de la distancia a la que estaba escucho la conversación, gruño, miro de mala manera a Kenny y dijo:_

**Marty Stu:** Ustedes no van a llegar tarde a la escuela, no en mi turno

_El señor Stu piso el acelerador y el autobús viajo tan rápido por las calles de South Park que Kenny literalmente fue lanzando a la parte trasera del autobús, en cada curva el autobús parecía que fuera a volcarse, mientras Kenny era golpeado contra las paredes del autobús y los chicos se sujetaban con fuerza de los asientos, finalmente llegaron a la Escuela Primaria de South Park, el señor Stu frenó en seco y Kenny salió volando por la ventana delantera del autobús._

**Stan:** ¡Oh Dios mio, el señor Stu mató a Kenny!

**Cartman:** Eso fue genial

**Marty Stu:** No se preocupen chicos, Kenny esta vivo

**Wendy:** Conducir así no es solo peligroso sino también irresponsable y...

_El señor Stu mira a Wendy y sus ojos vuelven a volverse morados._

**Wendy:** ...Lo más sorprendente que eh visto, usted es un gran conductor aún a gran velocidad mantiene el control y no se choca

**Cartman:** Valla Wendy, parece que admiras mucho al señor Stu... pues te diré algo perra, él señor Stu es mi amigo y de nadie más has entendido

* * *

**¿Quién será realmente Marty Stu? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo de OC vs OoC. **


	2. Chapter 2: La Invasión Secreta

**_Hola a todos los lectores, este es el segundo capítulo de mi segundo fic, OC vs OoC, en este capítulo aparecerán más OCs y Kenny intentará descubrir la verdad sobre ellos._**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 2: La Invasión Secreta**

_Después de que el señor Stu ayudará a Kenny a levantarse este se fue al aula del cuarto grado, en donde estaba el señor Garrison y no parecía muy feliz._

**Señor Garrison:** Se puede saber donde estaban mocosos de mierda

**Kyle:** Lo sentimos señor Garrison, el autobús escolar se demoró en llegar y...

**Señor Garrison:** Oh, ahora vas a culpar al guapo e inteligente señor Stu

**Kyle:** No, yo no le estoy culpando

**Cartman:** Siempre supe que estabas envidioso del señor Stu

**Kenny:** ¿Pfmppfmpmmppppmppffmm mfpmmmmmppmfmmmpff mpmmpp mmmpmfmfmfmfmffmppppp pfpfmfmpp pppppf fmmmppmmm mppfmmmpp fmpmffpfmppf? _(¿Podemos hablar de alguien que no sea ese tipo?)_

**Señor Garrison (hablándole a Kenny y suspirando):** Ese "tipo" tiene nombre... ah, un hermoso nombre, bueno tengo un anuncio que hacerles, tenemos un nuevo estudiante y no es nada mas y nada meno que el hijo del señor Stu, denle la bienvenida a Gary Stu

**Gary Stu:** Gracias señor Garrison, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí

**Milly:** Guau, mírelo

**Bebe:** Si, creo que morí en el autobús y fui al cielo, porque estoy viendo un ángel

_Horas después, en la cafetería de la escuela. Los chicos van a recoger su almuerzo pero al acercarse a la cocina, pero al llegar se encuentran con un hombre afroamericano usando un delantal blanco que dice "Chef", podrían pensar que es el clásico chef que ayudó a los niños cuando tenía años, pero no, este era delgado y no tenía barba._

**Hombre afroamericano:** Hola chicos

**Todos excepto Kenny:** Hola Chef

**Hombre afroamericano:** ¿Que tal?

**Kenny: **¡PpmMmmPmf! _(¡MAL!)_

**Hombre afroamericano:** ¿Por qué mal?

**Stan:** Si, ¿Por que mal?

**Kenny:** Mmfmfpmppmpf ppf pmfppf pfpfmfmpp fmmmppmmmfmm, mfpmmmppp mppfmmfmpmmmmpmppf pfmmmmfmmmmmpppmpmppf mmfppffmmmmmfmm ppmfmfffm pffmmmpffmmmfmm mppppp mpppmf pfmfmfmppmmppmfppf _(Chef o lo que seas, han estado pasando cosas muy raras en el pueblo)_

**Cartman:** Y eso es novedad

**Hombre afroamericano:** ¿Que ocurre Kenny?

**Kenny:** Mfpmmmppp mppfmmfmpmmmmpmppf mpmmppfmmmmmpfmmmmpffmppmmfmffmpppppmpmppf pfmmpppfffmmppfpppmmmfmm pfpfmfmpp mmfppfpppppfmmfmppppmppffmm ffm pmfmmmfmm mfpmmmppp mppfmmfmpmmmmpmppf fmmfmfpfmpmfmmmpppfmpmmmpppmpmppf pfmmpppfffmmppfpppmmmfmm mmfppfppp pmfppffmm ppfpmmppffmm ffm mpppmf mmfmmmmmpmpppmfpmfppf mpmmpp mmfppfpmfppfpffmppfmm pffmmmpffppffmm ffm pppppf fmmppfpmfppf mppfmmppf fmpmmmppmmmpmfféppp pmfmmmfmm pfmmpppfffmmppfpppmmmfmm pppppfpffppmmmmpmfmppfmm mmmmmffmpúmmmppp mmfppfppmppf fmmmff mmfppfpppppfmmfmffmpppffmmmppp mmm mppfmmppffmm fmmfmffmmfmpmfffmpfmffmpppffmm mpmmpp fmpppfmpmmmm pmfmmm fpmmffmpmmmm _(Han estado desapareciendo personas que conocemos y las han estado suplantando personas con los ojos y el cabello de colores raros y no solo eso también las personas normales actúan como si conocieran a esos sustitutos de toda la vida)_

**Hombre afroamericano (pensando y hablándole a Kenny):** Kenny, me acompañas a la cocina un momento, debo enseñarte algo

**Stan:** No nos vas a cantar una canción o algo así, él otro Chef lo hacía

**Hombre afroamericano:** ¡NO!, ahora largo

_Kenny y el nuevo Chef entran en la cocina._

**Kenny:** pfpfmfmpp pfpfmfmpppffímmmfmm mpppppfmmmppñmmmpffppmmpp, ¿Pppppf mppfmm fmpfmf pfmmpppppmpp fpmmpppffmpmmmmmpm? _(que querías enseñarme, ¿No es tu pene verdad?)_

**Hombre afroamericano (agarrando un cuchillo):** No... es esto

**Kenny:** Aaaaaaaaah

_Mientras tanto en una de las mesas de la cafetería, el grupo de Stan come su almuerzo, pero Stan parece estar preocupado._

**Kyle:** ¿Que te pasa Stan?

**Stan:** Es ese chico Gary Stu, vieron como lo miraban las chicas

**Kyle:** Si y cual es el problema

**Stan:** El problema es que Wendy también lo miraba así

**Cartman:** Temes que ella te deje por el niño bonito, que marica

**Kyle:** No tienes porque temer, Wendy y tu tienen una historia juntos han pasado por muchas cosas y aún así siguen juntos, ustedes tienen la relación más solida de esta escuela, ella no te va a dejar por un recién llegado

**Stan:** Tal ves tengas razón

_De pronto se aparece Gary Stu._

**Gary Stu:** Hola chicos, ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

**Stan:** ¡NO!

**Cartman y Kyle:** ¡SI!

**Gary Stu:** La mayoría gana

**Stan:** Nos disculpas un momento

_Los chicos se reúnen en una esquina._

**Stan:** ¿Que carajos están haciendo?, no dejamos que Pip o Damien se sienten con nosotros, Butters tubo que hacer méritos para lograrlo y ustedes dejan que este ojete que acabamos de conocer se siente con nosotros

**Kyle:** Creo que estas exagerando

**Cartman:** Si lo que pasa es que estás celoso de ese chico y temes que Wendy te deje por el

**Stan:** No es eso

**Kyle:** Entonces que Stan, mira estamos hartos de tu comportamiento así que vamos a darle una oportunidad a Gary

* * *

**¿Que le pasará a Kenny ahora?, ¿Habrá sobrevivido?, ¿Descubrirá la verdad? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo de OC vs OoC.**


	3. Chapter 3: La Personas De Ojos Morados

**Este es el tercer capítulo de mi fic, OC vs OoC, en este capítulo luego de que Kenny fue asesinado por el sustituto del Chef, él decide investigar sobre las misteriosas desapariciones y sus misteriosos reemplazos.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 3: Las Personas De Ojos Morados**

_Después de la escuela, __Gary corrió a su casa una casa morada de donde salía humo del patio trasero. Gary estaba a punto de golpear la puerta, pero esta se abrió y detrás de ella estaba su padre._

**Marty Stu (con los brazos cruzados):** ¿Como te fue?

**Gary Stu (entrando en la casa):** Bien, tengo a los maestros y a los chicos comiendo de mi mano

**Marty Stu (cerrando la puerta y volteando):** ¿No usaste tus "habilidades" verdad?

**Gary Stu: **Define "habilidades"

**Marty Stu:** Sabes a lo que refiero, "habilidades" esas que nadie en este pueblo y posiblemente en este planeta tiene

**Gary Stu:** Tal vez

**Marty Stu (golpeando la una pared de la casa, provocando un pequeño temblor):** ¡MALDICIÓN!, te das cuenta Gary por tu culpa nos pueden descubrir

**Gary Stu:** No es justo tu puedes usar tus habilidades y yo no, te preocupas demasiado nadie sospecha nada, yo soy el rey de la Primaria de South Park

**Marty Stu:** Así su majestad, entonces porqué Kenneth McCormick sospecha de nosotros, si no fuera por el nuevo chef... ese chico es muy raro lo miré dos veces a los ojos y siguió recordando que lo atropellé

**Mary Sue:** Disculpen la interrupción, pero tengo que decirle algo señor Stu

**Marty Stu:** ¿Que ocurre?

**Mary Sue:** No tengo las piezas necesarias para terminarlo

**Marty Stu:** ¡Entonces consiguelas!

**Mary Sue:** Va a ser muy difícil, pues la tecnología de este lugar es muy primitivo

**Marty Stu:** Carajo, en donde podríamos encontrar lo necesario

**Gary Stu:** Que tal, El Pentágono

**Marty Stu:** ¿El Pentágono?

**Gary Stu:** Vi en Google que El Pentágono, tiene un portal a la imaginación, lo llaman: "proyecto puerta a la imaginación"

**Marty Stu:** ¿Y por qué no lo has mencionado antes?

**Gary Stu:** Porque no preguntaste

**Marty Stu:** No tenía que hacerlo tu adivinas mis pensamientos, bueno enviaremos al nuevo para no despertar sospechas y creo que también deberíamos enviarlo a la Nasa, con todo eso del cohete Ares creo que también encontraremos buenas piezas aquí, Mary... ¡Despiertalo!

_De pronto alguien empieza a golpear la puerta con mucha fuerza._

**Marty Stu:** Quien carajos golpea la puerta de esa manera

_Marty mira por un __agujero en la puerta y ve a Kenny._

**Marty Stu:** ¡Mierda!, ese maldito entrometido otra vez oculten las cosas

_Mary y Gary corren por la casa, Mary sube al segundo piso, mientras que Gary empezó a recoger unas extrañas herramientas y a ocultarlas, cuando terminaron, Marty abrió la puerta._

**Marty Stu:** Hola Kenny ¿Como estas?

**Kenny:** Ppmfmfffm mmpmffmppppp fmmmppñppfpff Fmmfmpfmf _(Muy bien señor Stu)_

**Marty Stu:** ¿Y a que has venido, necesitas ayuda con algo?

**Kenny:** Fpmmffpppmpp mmm mmmmmfppfppmpfmmmmñmmmpff mmm ppmmff mmmppmmffmfmppf, ffmmmm pfmfmfmppmpmmppfmm fmmmmmpmfmffpff Fmmfmpmmmppp _(Vine a acompañar a mi amigo, ya puedes salir Stan)_

_Stan salió de unos arbustos cerca de la entrada. _

**Stan:** Señor, eh venido a disculparme con Gary por mi comportamiento de hoy día ¿Está él?

**Marty Stu:** No

**Gary Stu (pasando debajo de su padre):** Si, podemos pasar a mi habitación

**Stan (siguiendo a Gary al segundo piso):** Claro

**Gary Stu:** ¿Vienes Kenny?

**Kenny (susurrándole a Kenny hablando y gritando):** Mpmmfffmmfmppffmmmmpppmfppf... pppppf ffmppf mppfmmpfmmpppffmmmpffé mmmpfpfmfí mmmmmpmmmpmmppf... ¡PppPpf FpmMmmPmfPmfMmmPpp Mmm MfpMmmMmfMppPff MmfPpfFmmMmmFmm MffPppMpmMppMmpMffMpmMmmFmm MfpMmmPmfPmfMmm MmmPffPffMffMmpMmm! ¡PffMppMmfFmfMppPffMpmMppPpp PfpFmfMpp MppFmmFmpPpfFfm MmmPfpFmfÍ MmmMmpMmmPmmPpf MmfPpfPpp MppPmf PfmMmmMpmPffMpp MpmMpp MfmMmmPffFfm! pmmmpppmmmpppmmmpp _(Distraelo... no yo esperaré aquí abajo... ¡NO VALLAN A HACER COSAS INDEBIDAS HALLA ARRIBA! ¡RECUERDEN QUE ESTOY AQUÍ ABAJO CON EL PADRE DE GARY! jejeje)_

**Stan (desde el segundo piso):** ¡Cállate Kenny!

_Marty Stu va corriendo al segundo piso, dejando solo a Kenny, quien encuentra una de las extrañas herramientas, va al patio trasero y con su celular le toma una foto a un cráter del que sale humo y recoge un poco de tierra del cráter __y sale de la casa, Kyle y Cartman lo estabas esperando. _

**Kenny (enseñando la foto de sus celular y la extraña herramienta):** Fpmmppppp, pmfmppfmm mpmmffpmmmpp pfpfmfmpp mfpmmmmmpímmm mmmpmfmfmppf mppfpffmppffmmmñppf mppppp mpppmfpmfppffmm _(Ven, les dije que había algo extraño en ellos)_

**Kyle:** Creo que tanto porno te está trastornando el cerebro

**Kenny:** ¿Pfpfmfmpp pppppf fpmmppppp pmfmmmfmm pfmpfffmfmppmmpmmmfmm? _(¿Que no ven las pruebas?)_

**Cartman (mirando el celular):** Con que tomaste una foto, con un plátano

**Kenny:** mppfmmppf pppppf fmpmffmpppppmpp fmmmpppppfmpmffmpmppf _(Eso no tiene sentido)_

**Kyle (sosteniendo la herramienta):** Quiere decir que tu foto es muy mala, creo que pusiste tu pulgar en el lente y esta herramienta parece un juguete

**Kenny:** ¿Pfpfmfmpp?, Mmfmmmpffmmmpmmppf pppppf fmmmpp pfmpffmppppfmmffmfpfmmppppp fpmppfpmffpmmpppffé mmm fmpppfppmmmmpff ppffmppffmmm mpfppffmpppf _(¿Que?, Carajo no se preocupen volveré a tomar otra foto)_

**Kyle:** No creo que eso sea posible, porque acabas de cerrar la puerta detrás de ti

**Kenny:** Ppmmffmpppffmpmmmm _(Mierda)_

* * *

**_Se deben estar preguntando ¿Cuales son las habilidades de las que habla Marty?, ¿Que planean él, Gary y Mary? y ¿Quien despertó antes de que Kenny llegara? esas preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo de este fic._**


	4. Chapter 4: Lo Raro Empieza En La Noche

**Este es el cuarto capítulo de mi fic, OC vs OoC, en este capítulo Kenny intentará seguir los consejos de Kyle y dejar de investigar.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 4: Lo Raro Empieza En La Noche**

_Después de fracasar en su intento de probarle a sus amigos lo "raros" que eran Gary y el señor Stu, al anochecer decide que dejaría de investigar los extraños acontecimientos de South Park y volver a su casa a hacer lo que hace mejor._

**Kenny (sosteniendo una revista con la mano izquierda y moviendo la mano derecha dentro de su pantalón):** Ppfmfp, ppfmfp fmmmff, ffmmmm mmfmmmfmmmff MmmMmmMmmMmmMmmMmmmfpmfpmfp_(Oh, oh si, ya casi AAAAAAhhh)_

_De pronto unos pájaros pasan volando por la ventana de su habitación, Kenny se asusta y se cae de la cama._

**Kenny (levantándose y limpiándose la mano derecha con un trozo de papel higiénico):** Malditos pájaros

_Kenny se acerca a la ventana para cerrarla pero al acercarse empieza a escuchar unos pasos que vienen de la calle, Kenny decide ignorarlos, se sube a su cama y se cubre con una manta, pero continúa oyendo los pasos que cada vez se hacen más fuertes, a sí que decide salir a la calle a ver que pasa. Al salir a la calle se sorprende, unas personas habían salido de sus casas, y estaban sacando cosas de sus propias casas, Kenny decide seguirlas, pues se estaban empezando a alinear en una larga fila y marchaban en dirección al bosque, en donde tiraron las cosas que sacaron de sus casas y las empezaron a quemar._

**Kenny (ocultándose en unos arbustos):** ¿Pfpfmfmpp mmfmmmpffmmmpmmppf mppfmmfmpmmm pfmmmmfmmmmmpppmpmppf mmmpfpfmfí? _(¿Que carajo esta pasando aquí?)_

**Chico Misterioso (sujetando a Kenny del cuello y con los ojos iluminados de color celeste):** Mírame a los ojos, olvida lo que viste

_Kenny luchaba por liberarse, pero entonces se acordó de que había traído un cuchillo de cocina de su casa y apuñaló al chico misterioso con él, pero para su sorpresa el cuchillo se rompió y furioso lanzó al rubio, con tanta fuerza que salió volando hasta que finalmente impactó con un árbol, gritó de dolor, intentó arrastrarse por el suelo para escapar cuando de pronto, el chico misterioso apareció, la luz de la luna hizo que fuera posible verlo, usaba unos anteojos plateados muy raros, tenía el cabello negro y corto, vestía una chaqueta verde oscuro, un pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos negros, que pronto empezó a quitarse, revelando que debajo de la ropa tenía toda la piel, excepto la cara y las manos de color blanco, tenía un casco parecido a un casco militar alemán de la primera guerra mundial, pero que le protegía las orejas y era de color rojo con líneas celestes en los bordes, también tenía una coraza blanca con seis círculos (tres a cada lado) azules con contornos celestes y un gran circulo azul en el pecho en el que estaba escrito "R.A 123" en letras celestes, debajo usaba un polo rojo con hombreras azules, también brazaletes plateados sobre guantes rojos, un cinturón azul con figuras geométricas y símbolos extraños, uno calzoncillo blanco sobre un pantalón rojo con líneas celestes a los costados y botas rojas con suela plateada._

_Kenny sabía que no podía pelear contra él así que le lanzó una piedra a los anteojos y los rompió, lo cual pareció desorientar a R.A 123 y luego usó el mango del cuchillo que se rompió al apuñalarlo y se hizo un corte en el cuello, finalmente Kenny murió desangrado._

**R.A 123 (quitándose los anteojos y sobándose la cabeza):** ¿Que pasó?, ¿Donde estoy?

**Marty Stu (saliendo de entre los árboles):** Ven conmigo y te lo diré

_De pronto Mary Sue aparece y golpea a R.A 123 por detrás dejándolo inconsciente._

**Marty Stu:** Llegas a tiempo, por poco y descubre la verdad, estaba a punto de recuperar la memoria, repara sus anteojos neutralizadores de memoria, si este descubre que es en realidad un "Autor" estamos jodidos

_Al día siguiente, en la Escuela Primaria de South Park. _

_Durante el recreo, Kenny les cuenta a sus compañeros lo que vio en la noche del día anterior._

**Kenny:** ...Ffm mpppppfmpppfpppmmfmppfmm fmffmmé mpppmf ppmmmmpppmfmppf mpmmpppmf mmffmfmmfmfpmffpmfpmfppf pffppffmpppf pfmmmmpffmmm fmmfmfmffmmfmffmpmmmmpffppmmpp ffm pfmppfmpmmpppff mppfmmmmfmmmpfmmmmpff mpmmpp mppfmmmpp pffppfmmpppffmp _(...Y entonces usé el mango del cuchillo roto para suicidarme y poder escapar de ese robot)_

**Kyle:** ¿Acaso volviste a quesear?

**Kenny:** Pppppf, mmffmfmmmpppmpmppf pfpfmfmppfmmmppppf mmmpmffmfmmfmffpppppf mmfppfppp fmpmppfmpmmmfmm pppppf mmfppfppp pffppfmmpppffmpfmm ffm pfmmpppfffmmppfpppmmmfmm mfpmffpfmpppppffmpmffffpmmmmpmmmmfmm _(No, cuando queseo alucino con tetas no con robots y personas hipnotizadas)_

**Kyle:** Kenny, estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti, primero te crees inmortal y ahora piensas que los Stu son invasores extraterrestres que suplantan a las personas y nos hacen creer que los conocemos de toda la vida, por favor Kenny ya te pareces a Tweek, Por favor, prométeme que no volverás a hablar de esto

**Kenny:** Mppfmmfmpmmm mmpmffmppppp Pmpffmpmfmpp, pmfppf pfmpffppfppmmppfmpppf_(Esta bien Kyle, lo prometo)_

* * *

**¿Qué estaba haciendo Kenny en su habitación? ¿porqué las personas quemaron sus cosas? ¿Quien es el chico que atacó a Kenny en el bosque? lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo de OC vs OoC.**


	5. Chapter 5: Uno Contra El Mundo

**Este es el quinto capítulo de mi fic, OC vs OoC, en este capítulo Kenny intentará seguir con su vida normal, pero no podrá.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 5: Uno Contra El Mundo**

_En la residencia Stu, Marty discute con su hijo mientras, Mary repara los anteojos de R.A 123._

**Marty Stu:** Como es posible, no solo tengo problemas con Kenneth McCormick, sino que ahora debo encubrir tus acciones

**Gary Stu:** Lo siento papá, es que Eric Cartman se burló de mí en el recreo

**Marty Stu (molesto):** ¡Y LO CONVERTISTE EN CERDO FRENTE A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS!, ¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA!

**Gary Stu (sollozando):** Lo, lo sien-to papá, podrías por favor borrarles la memoria

**Marty Stu (más calmado):** Acaso tengo otra opción, por tu culpa nos descubrirán, ahora mismo la CIA, el FBI y la Interpol deben estar viniendo para acá, ¡La cagaste! seguro que ahora descubren que estamos detrás del robo al Pentágono y a la Nasa

**Mary Sue:** Marty, ya terminé

**Marty Stu:** Bien, colócaselos al robo tonto y hazlo venir, tengo una misión para él

_Mary sube al segundo piso y baja al primero con R.A 123, quien ya tenía puesto sus anteojos neutralizadores de memoria._

**R.A 123:** Me llamó, señor

**Marty Stu:** Si robot atómico 123, necesito que te infiltres en la NSA y modifiques la máquina que controla a Santa Claus

**Gary Stu:** ¿Que tiene que ver Santa Claus con la NSA?

**Marty Stu:** La NSA usa a Santa Claus para espiar a todos en los Estados Unidos, nosotros nos apoderaremos de su red de espionaje para espiar al planeta entero, eso no solo nos ayudará a seguir los movimientos de Kenneth McCormick, sino que también acelerará nuestros planes, pero ver lo que hay en las computadoras no es suficiente, de por sí en Facebook ya puedes averiguar hasta de que color de la caca de las personas por publicaciones como "Estoy en el baño y estoy cagando", esta es una mejor fuente de información de la humanidad que Wikipedia, como sea me encargaré de poner cámaras en el pueblo, para así ver lo que hacen estos salvajes de mierda

**Gary Stu:** Claro, por eso las personas quemaron sus cosas

**Mary Stu (hablando y riéndose):** Correcto, la gente pensará que les han robado y seguirán haciendo eso hasta que la alcaldesa decida poner cámaras en el pueblo, para filmar a los "ladrones", entonces la fase uno de nuestro plan estará casi completa, JAJAJAJAJA

**Gary y Mary (riéndose):** JAJAJAJAJA

**Marty Stu:** Bueno, ya basta, Kenneth McCormick podría descubrirnos y echarlo todo a perder, por eso necesitamos distraerlo

**Gary Stu:** Déjame adivinar, quieres que me vuelva el mejor amigo de Kenny

**Marty Stu (sacando un celular de su bolsillo y llamando):** No, la debilidad de Kenny son las mujeres, le enviaremos a una chica y conozco a la chica perfecta

**Voz femenina (por el altavoz):** Si, ¿Quien es?

**Marty Stu (hablándole al celular):** Stu

**Voz femenina:** ¿Que ocurre tienes una misión para mi?

**Marty Stu:** Así es, que tan rápido puedes venir a South Park, Colorado

**Voz femenina:** Estoy en camino

_Horas después en la Escuela Primaria de South Park. En la oficina del consejero escolar_

**Kenny:** ... Ffm mppfmmmmm mppfmm pmfmmm mfpmfffmmfmpppfpffmffmmm fmmmppñppfpff Ppmmmmmmfpmpmppffm pfpfmfmfffmmmffmpppffmmm, fmmmmmmmpmpppff fmmmff mppfmmfmpppfffm mppppppmfppfpfpfmfmppmmfmffmpppppmpmppf _(... Y esa es la historia señor Mackey, quisiera saber si estoy enloqueciendo)_

**Señor Mackey:** Bueno Kenny, tengo entendido que eres victima de violencia familiar... mkay, tus padres pelean mucho y se drogan, las peleas y las drogas son malas para los niños... mkay, creo que odias tanto ese ambiente familiar que tu cerebro inventa una excusa para salir de casa y no pensar en tus padres... mkay y así no tener que volver, por eso te imaginas invasiones extraterrestres y robots que solo tu puedes ver... mkay, creo que deberías hablar con tus padres sobre esto, hablar con los padres es bueno... mkay, tal vez así soluciones tus problemas... mkay

**Kenny:** Mfmpffmmmmmfmffmmmfmm fmmmppñppfpff Ppmmmmmmfpmpmppffm _(Gracias señor Mackey)_

**Señor Mackey:** No hay de que Kenny... mkay

Al salir de la oficina del señor Mackey, Kenny ve a unos niños con ojos morados que pasaron delante de él, se detuvieron delante de él y lo miraron.

**Kenny (asustado):** Cálmate Kenny, no son reales solo es tu imaginación, tus padres tienen la culpa

**Niños de ojos morados (al mismo tiempo):** ¡OLVIDA!

**Kenny (corriendo y gritando de miedo):** Aaaaah

_Kenny corrió a su casa a esconderse y entonces vio como unos hombres de ojos morados se llevaban a una inconsciente Karen, Kenny intentó detenerlos lanzandoles una piedra pero al impactar con la cabeza de uno de los hombres esta se partió en muchos pedazos, uno de ellos se acercó a Kenny, lo cogió del cuello, lo levantó hasta tener el brazo totalmente extendido y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el pavimento, matándolo instantáneamente._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Que planearán los Stu? ¿Quién es realmente el robot atómico 123? ¿Será cierto lo que le dijo el señor Mackey a Kenny?, descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6: No Estas Solo

**Este es el sexto capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo Kenny recibirá ayuda de los chicos góticos. **

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 6: No Estas Solo**

_Kenny despierta en su cama, se viste y descubre que Karen no está, les pregunta a sus padres sobre ella pero ninguno de ellos recuerda tener una hija, eso enfurece al rubio, quien coge otro cuchillo de cocina y se lo lleva escondido a la escuela. Durante el recreo, mientras los chicos juegan fútbol (americano) con Gary, Kenny se une al equipo contrario (al equipo en donde no está Gary) y usa como excusa el querer quitarle el balón para acercarse a él y apuñalarlo con el cuchillo, el hijo del señor Stu, finge estar herido y se coloca las manos en el estomago, ellas se iluminan sin que nadie se de cuenta y de ellas empieza a brotar un líquido rojo que empieza a manchar su ropa mientras que los demás chicos se le acercan, Kenny asustado por lo que hizo se va corriendo a la parte trasera de la escuela, en donde se encuentra con los chicos góticos._

**Michael (con un cigarrillo en la mano y botando un poco de humo por la boca):** Vaya no puedo creer que hallas intentado matar a ese chico

**Kenny (con el cuchillo "ensangrentado" en la mano, abriéndose la capucha un poco para respirar):** Yo, no quise hacerlo, ni siquiera se porqué lo hice, estaba furioso por que unos tipos secuestraron a mi hermana y pensé que él tenía algo que ver

**Henrietta (mirando el cuchillo de Kenny):** Déjame ver ese cuchillo

_Kenny le da el cuchillo a Henrietta y ella pasa su dedo por la "sangre" del cuchillo y luego se mete el dedo a la boca._

**Henrietta:** Definitivamente esto no es sangre y cuchillo fue enderezado, se doblo al chocar con su piel pero él lo enderezó

**Kenny:** Entonces no estoy loco

**Henrietta:** No, tu te enfrentas a un OC, los OC son reales y a los que te enfrentas, tienen la fuerza de diez o más hombres, una invulnerabilidad increíble, también controlan a seres menos inteligentes que ellos, mayormente se presentan como adolescentes, se cree que son las encarnaciones de los "Autores"

**Kenny:** ¿Autores?

**Henrietta:** Los autores, creadores o escritores de la realidad eran dioses adorados por una pequeña secta de locos que nunca existieron

**Kenny:** ¿A que te refieres con que nunca existieron?

**Henrietta:** Ellos fueron borrados de la realidad y eso te pasará a ti si es que sigues metiéndote con los planes de los OC, no tenemos tiempo para hablar de esto ahora, la has cagado, te buscarán por intento de asesinato, búscanos en el cementerio de South Park, a medianoche, ven solo, ahí te contaremos la verdad ahora vete

_Kenny huye de nuevo de la escuela y va a sus casa en donde saca una mochila de su armario y también su disfraz de Mysterion y su disfraz de la Princesa McCormick, junto con el medallón que le dio el presidente de Sony los mete en su mochila y sale de su casa por la ventana._

_Al anochecer en el cementerio._

**Kenny (caminando por el cementerio):** Fmfppp mmfmppppmmpppppfmpmpppffmffppf, ¿pfmppfpffpfpfmfmpp mmfmmmpffmmmpmmppffmm fmfppp mmfmppppmmpppppfmpmpppffmffppf?, pfmppfpffpfpfmfmpp pppppf pfmppfmpmímmmppmppffmm pffmppfmfpppmffpffpppppffmm mppppp mpppmf "Mfpmffpfmppfpfmófmpmmmppmppf mpmmpp Ppmmpppppfmpmmm" ppf mppppp mmffmfmmmpmfpfpfmfmffmpppff ppffmppffppf pppmffmfmmfpfmp mmfpmffmfmmp _(Un cementerio, ¿por qué carajos un cementerio?, porque no podíamos reunirnos en el "Hipopótamo de Menta" o en cualquier otro night club)_

_Kenny camina por el cementerio, de pronto alguien le toca el hombro, asustandolo y ese alguien resulta ser Henrietta._

**Kenny (gritando de miedo, volteándose y mirando molesto):** Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmfp... Pppppf fpmfmfmpppmffpmmmmfmm mmm mfpmmmmmfmpppff mmmpmfmfmppf mmmfmmí, mmfmmmfmmmff ppmmpp ppmmmmfmpmmmfmm mpmmpp fmfppp fmmfmffmmfmpppf, ¿Pfmppfpff pfpfmfé ppmmpp pfmmppmpmmfffmmfmpmpp pfpfmfmpp fpmmffpppmffmpppffmmm mmm mppfmmfmpmpp mmfmppppmmpppppfmpmpppffmffppf? ¿Pfmppfpff pfpfmfé pppppf pffmppfmfpppmffpffpppppffmm mppppp ppffmppffppf pmffmfmfmmmmpff? _(Aaaaaah... No vuelvas a hacer algo así, casi me matas de un susto,_ _¿Por qué me pediste que viniera a este cementerio? ¿Por qué no reunirnos en otro lugar?_)

**Henrietta:** Porque nos gustan los cementerios y porque aquí no te buscarán, ahora acompáñame, aquí están los demás

_Kenny y Henrietta caminan hasta una parte del cementerio en donde estaban esperando los demás góticos, quienes también estaban reunidos con R.A 123, el rubio al verlo intentó huir, pero la chica gótica le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo que él era confiable, que era quien les había contado sobre los OC y que solo lo atacó en el bosque por los anteojos que usaba._

**R.A 123:** No debes temerme Kenny, así es se tu nombre y se muchas cosas sobre mi pero primero deberías saber algunas cosas sobre mi, no recuerdo mi nombre, pero recuerdo que una vez fui un chico como tu, nací en la Tierra en un país llamado Perú, pero ese país y esa Tierra no eran de este universo, era otra Tierra, los OC me secuestraron y me convirtieron en la máquina asesina, gracias a los anteojos, olvidé quien era, pero gracias a ti lo recordé y eso no es todo

* * *

**¿Será cierto lo que dijo Henrietta? ¿Será cierto lo que dijo R.A 123?, descubranlo en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7: El Misterioso Hombre Máquina

**Este es el séptimo capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo explicaré los orígenes de los OCs y los autores.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 7: El Misterioso Hombre Máquina**

_Kenny seguía confundido, por lo que escuchó, así que le preguntó a R.A 123:_

**Kenny:** ¿Quien eres tú?

**R.A 123:** Ya te lo dije, debes estar confundido con lo que pasó estos últimos tres días, déjame contarte lo que está pasando... Esta historia comenzó hace mucho tiempo, en un universo separado de este pero muy parecido, donde existían unos seres muy parecidos a los humanos a los que se les conocía por muchos nombres, autores, creadores, escritores, algunos autores llegaron a ser muy famosos, ellos que creaban universos a través de libros, basados en el universo del que ellos proveían, después se inventó la televisión y se crearon universos que no te imaginabas al leer letras, sino que podías ver como eran exactamente a través de los televisores, este fue el segundo tipo de autores, quienes no solo creaban universos para los niños sino también para los adultos y adolescentes de su especie, pero con la llegada del Internet aparecieron nuevos autores, quienes adoptaron el nombre de escritores, ellos aparecieron porque los grandes autores dejaban muchos cabos sueltos en los universos que creaban, mostraban personajes que solo aparecían una vez e insinuaban relaciones amorosas entre personajes a pesar de que estos tenían parejas que ellos mismos habían creado, por eso los escritores por medio de páginas de Internet, empezaron a crear sus propios universos paralelos en donde explicaban los cabos sueltos de las obras de los grandes autores, aparecían personajes que solo aparecieron una vez y tomaban roles de protagonistas al igual que los personajes secundarios y a juntar a los personajes que les parecían que "estaban destinados a estar juntos", aún si eran del mismo genero, pero después, surgió en ellos el deseo de ver como serían sus vidas si estuvieran dentro de la historia con los personajes, así que crearon a los "Sue" y los "Stu", OCs que al igual que los OC normales ayudarían a resolver los cabos sueltos de las historias, pero también les servirían de avatares, tenían nombres similares a los de sus creadores, tenían una belleza superior a la de cualquier personaje del universo que visitaban, aunque no se consideraban bellos, tenían la piel muy clara, peinados y ojos de colores muy extraños, solían coquetear con los personajes, eran aparentemente perfectos y ser chismoso o grosero para ellos y ellas era una virtud, pero nunca un defecto, poseen poderes de todo tipo ya sean sobrenaturales, mágicos o cualquier otro tipo, lo cual los hace superiores a los demás personajes de los universos que visitan hasta el punto de ser considerados dioses, tienen personalidades poco definidas, casi nadie esta en contra de ellos, son muy talentosos, su poder mental es tan grande que tarde o temprano el personaje favorito del autor se enamorará de él o ella...

**Kenny:** Bueno, yo no soy el favorito del autor que está detrás de todo esto, ¿Verdad?

**R.A 123 (hablando pensado y hablando):** No, como crees, su favorito es Stan... "En ese momento no quería asustarlo diciéndole que el era el protagonista"... Bueno, continuando, los OC tienen un pasado trágico, ellos han perdido familiares, han sido victimas de abuso, cosas así lo cual los hace más interesantes y de alguna forma están relacionados con algún personaje, se presentan como estudiantes de intercambio, pueden presentarse como primos, tíos, hermanos perdidos o padres de algún personaje, todo esto está pasando por un enfrentamiento entre autores y OCs, y en medio estoy yo, yo soy un autor, o al menos lo era...

**Kenny:** ¿Que te pasó?

**R.A 123:** Los OC, es lo único que recuerdo, viajaba con ellos, los ayudaba a conquistar universos enteros, verás, los OC fueron creados para ser los avatares de los escritores, los crearon con su personalidad o con algunos rasgos de la personalidad del escritor, pero no con la esencia completa del escritor, eran OCs con las personalidades de sus creadores, los autores a pesar de ser considerados dioses y tener el poder de crear universos y multi-universos, eran mortales, ellos podían morir y ¿Qué pasaba con los OCs? pues quedaban atrapados en los universos que sus creadores crearon, la historia se repetía, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente los OCs enloquecieron y al ser parecidos a sus creadores pudieron escapar a otros universos, pero como en sus mentes estaba grabada la historia de sus universos se propusieron como nueva razón de su existir, transformar los universos que visitaban en copias de sus universos de origen y sabes que es lo peor que descubrieron que no eran reales como los autores, por siglos pensaron que ellos eran los autores pero cuando descubrieron la verdad se enfurecieron tanto por los pasados trágicos y por descubrir que solo fueron creados para hacer realidad las fantasías de sus creadores que se rebelaron, los "OC huérfanos" (de creador) viajaron por los multi-universos, con un nuevo propósito, ser reales

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo explicaré la historia de R.A 123.**


	8. Chapter 8: Un Oscuro Secreto

**Este es el octavo capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo explicaré los orígenes R.A 123 y se descubrirá la verdad sobre los OCs.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 8: Un Oscuro Secreto**

_Kenny estaba confundido por lo que R.A 123 le dijo._

**Kenny (sentado sobre una lapida):** ¿A que te refieres con que los OCs se propusieron ser reales?

**R.A 123:** Ellos sabían que jamás serían reales como los habitantes originales de los multi-universos, así que llegaron a una conclusión, si ellos convivían con los nativos de esos universos, se volverían personajes de relleno o personajes recurrentes, si ellos eliminaban a los personajes secundarios y usaran sus poderes mentales, se volverían eso y los demás personajes creerían que siempre fueron eso, pero si eliminaban a todos los habitantes de los multi-universos, y tomaban su lugar, los autores sedearían a sus poderes mentales y creerían que ellos siempre fueron personajes de esos universos y se olvidarían de los antiguos personajes.

**Kenny:** ¿Pero como harán eso?

**R.A 123:** Estamos en un lapso de tiempo al que yo llamo, "tiempo entre temporadas", imagínate que esta fuera una serie de televisión y acabará de terminar la temporada 17, cuando Wendy criticó al Photoshop y todos creían que estaba celosa, el tiempo transcurrido entre ese acontecimiento y el momento que vivimos ahora es un "tiempo entre temporadas", si en ese espacio de tiempo en que los autores no se dan cuenta de lo que ocurre aquí, los OCs cambian este universo, en la Temporada 18, los autores no se explicarán que ocurrió y ahí los Ocs usarán sus poderes mentales para hacerles creer que ellos siempre fueron los personajes de esa serie

**Kenny:** ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver contigo?

**R.A 123:** Yo era hijo de un autor, los OCs me necesitaban porque los autores tenemos el poder de controlar los multi-universos, los OCs querían ese poder, por eso pensando que al no ser hijo de un gran autor, sería débil, lo suficiente para controlar mi poder, ellos creían que todos los autores nacíamos con el poder de crear multi-universos, por eso me secuestraron y me convirtieron en una criatura mitad máquina y mitad autor, con el propósito de controlar el poder mi poder, un poder que mi gente llama "imaginación" algo que no fue implantado en los OCs cuando fueron creados, pero además de tener el poder de crear y alterar multi-universos, esta armadura robótica me da el poder de aparecer todo tipo de armas, también soy inmortal, mi nueva piel tecnológica me vuelve aparentemente indestructible, también ellos me enseñaron a controlar los cuatro elementos, Espacio, Tiempo, Materia y Energía...

**Kenny:** Pensé que los cuatro elementos eran Tierra, Aire, Fuego y Agua

**R.A 123:** Esos son los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, que solo funcionan en un planeta rocoso con atmósfera, pero los que te mencioné existen en todos los universos, con Espacio control, puedo cambiar el tamaño y la forma de todas las cosas incluso de mi mismo, con Tiempo control, puedo acelerar el tiempo, retroceder el tiempo, detener el tiempo, como si el tiempo fuera un vídeo y cuando es necesario, viajar en el tiempo, con Materia control, puedo crear objetos de la nada de todas las formas, tamaños y estados, puedo crear un libro líquido, un bolígrafo gaseoso, una silla plasmática o una nube sólida y alterar el tamaño, forma y estado de mi cuerpo y con Energía control, puedo absorber y redirigir todo tipo de energía ya sea en un rayo letal o en uno con la capacidad de encender una bombilla

**Kenny:** Y tienes otros poderes además de los del Avatar de Nickelodeon

**R.A 123:** Por mi parte OC tengo poderes psíquicos, puedo mover cosas con el pensamiento, controlar mentes, leer y comunicarme con el pensamiento, ver el futuro, cosas así, también puedo cambiar mi apariencia y mi edad en cada universo que visito, es lo mejor de ser yo, en un universo puedo ser el bravucón de dieciséis años y en otro el nerd de ocho, eso confunde a mis enemigos

_Mientras tanto en la residencia Stu/ Sue. En el sótano._

_Marty, Gary y Mary, bajan a su sótano en donde los desparecidos (entre ellos Karen) están desnudos, con las bocas y los ojos vendados y amarrados con cadenas de las manos y las piernas al techo del sótano, que a pesar de estar en completa oscuridad al abrir la puerta de este se puede ver mesas con herramientas, objetos afilados y otros instrumentos de tortura._

**Marty Stu:** Feliz cumpleaños Gary, espero que esto nos ayude a olvidar la traición de esa estúpida máquina

**Gary Stu:** No es mi cumpleaños, pero gracias, sabes lo mucho que odio a los "Reales"

**Marty Stu:** Quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras y has lo que desees con ellos

_Gary sonríe diabolicamente mientras que coge un cuchillo y al mismo tiempo su padre cierra la puerta del sótano._

* * *

**¿Que pasará con los secuestrados? ¿Los poderes de R.A 123 serán suficientes para derrotar a los OC?, descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9: Territorio Enemigo

**Este es el noveno capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo, R.A 123 y Kenny intentarán salvar a los rehenes de los OC.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 9: Territorio Enemigo**

_R.A 123 le estaba contando a Kenny sobre sus orígenes cuando de pronto se detiene._

**Kenny:** ¿Que pasa?

**R.A 123:** Alguien está en peligro, voy a averiguar quien es, ¿Vienes?

**Kenny:** ¿Te has vuelto loco?

**R.A 123:** Deberías venir, tu hermana está con ellos

**Kenny:** Pues que carajos esperamos en marcha

_Minutos después. En frente de la residencia Stu/ Sue._

**R.A 123 (creando una esfera de energía celeste en su mano derecha y entregándosela a Kenny):** Muy bien este es el plan, ellos pueden sentir mi presencia así que debemos elaborar un buen plan de rescate, tu hermana y los demás están en el sótano, nosotros debemos...

_R.A 123 no tiene tiempo de terminar porque Kenny con la esfera de energía que se había transformado en una pistola entra en la casa._

**R.A 123:** ¡Espera! ¿Que pasó con la estrategia?... ¡Carajo!... Ups lo siento, este lugar empieza a afectarme, parece que tendré que usar mis poderes para salvar a este niño y a los demás, es hora de usar ¡Tiempo control!

_R.A 123 levanta los brazos y sus manos empiezan a iluminarse, a su alrededor las aves empiezan a volar cada vez más lento, los autos empiezan a reducir su velocidad hasta que finalmente todo se detiene excepto el robot autor, quien empieza a caminar a la casa en donde ve que Kenny había empezado a disparar, pero no lograba dispararle a ninguno de los OCs, R.A 123 coge las balas que estaban levitando en el aire y se las lanza a Marty Stu, al no existir tiempo, estas no se mueven, entonces, el robot autor agarra de la mano al rubio, las manos se le vuelven a iluminar las balas empiezan a moverse y antes de que el mayor de los OC se de cuenta de su presencia, vuelve a congelar el tiempo._

**R.A 123:** ¿Que te pasa? pudiste haber muerto, si no hubiera congelado el tiempo

**Kenny:** ¿Congelaste el tiempo?

**R.A 123:** Si, te lo conté en el cementerio, es uno de mis poderes

**Kenny:** ¿Y por que no usaste tus poderes en mí cuando estábamos en el bosque?

**R.A 123:** No te ofendas, pero eras demasiado fácil

**Kenny:** ¿Fácil, yo?

**R.A 123:** Si, eres un niño humano de diez años, ¿Para qué usaría mis poderes en ti?

**Kenny:** Bueno, busquemos a Karen

_El rubio de la capucha y el robot autor bajan al sótano, intentan sacar de ahí a las personas pero no pueden moverlas._

**R.A 123:** Ya sé, no los podemos mover porque estamos en tiempo congelado, solo nosotros podemos movernos, pero ellos no, porque no existe tiempo para sacarlos de aquí como en el interior de un agujero negro

**Kenny (acercándose a Gary Stu y dándole patadas en la entrepierna):** Bien... pero antes de descongelar el tiempo

**R.A 123 (acercandose a Gary y pateandole en la entrepirna):** Kenny eso no va a funcionar, solo un OC puede dañar a otro... pero yo al ser medio OC puedo dañarlo

**Kenny (subiéndose en una silla, bajándose el pantalón y frotando sus nalgas en la cara de Gary): **Bueno... en ese caso... intentaré esto

**R.A 123:** Eso es asqueroso, pero puede funcionar, pero ya para

**Kenny:** Crees que pueda llenarle la cara de semen

**R.A 123:** No, porque aunque te masturbes hasta que sangres, no vas a eyacular, porque no existe tiempo para hacerlo, puedes mover tu mano, porque puedes moverte

**Kenny:** Bueno descongela el tiempo, esto ya no es divertido, no espera ¿Y que tal si me tiro pedos en su cara?

**R.A 123:** No creo que funcione, porque la flatulencia necesitaría tiempo para viajar desde tu intestino hasta el exterior, pero que mierda inténtalo, puede que funcione, acabo de darme cuenta que podemos hablar entre nosotros y se supone que en tiempo congelado el sonido no puede desplazarse, pero date prisa, voy a descongelar el tiempo cuando llegue arriba para distraer al señor Stu

_R.A 123 sube al primer piso y se sorprende al ver que el señor Stu no esta._

**R.A 123:** Esto es imposible, no puede moverse en tiempo congelado

**Marty Stu (con los ojos iluminados agarrándolo del cuello):** ¡Eso crees!

_El robot autor descongela el tiempo para poder usar sus demás poderes. _

_Mientras tanto en el sótano._

**Gary Stu (agarrándose la entrepierna y poniendo una mueca de asco y señalando a Kenny):** Aaaaaah, que dolor y que olor es ese... ¡Tu!, que mierda haces aquí

_Kenny le dispara con la pistola a Gary, pero este esquiva todos los disparos, le quita el arma al rubio, la destroza con su mano y arrincona a Kenny contra una pared._

* * *

**¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Lograran el robot atómico 123 y Kenny salvar a las personas? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10: Comienza La Invasión

**Este es el décimo capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo, los OC comenzarán a realizar su planes para dominar al mundo, trayendo a más OCs.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 10: Comienza La Invasión**

_El señor Stu y su hijo logran capturar a R.A 123 y Kenny con vida y los encierran junto con las demás personas, cuando Gary está a punto de torturarlos Mary los llama y él se va con su padre al patio trasero en donde esta el portal a Imaginacionlandia, que R.A 123 había robado del Pentágono. De pronto unas luces de colores empiezan a caer del cielo y forman cráteres en frente del portal, de ellos salen once mujeres y diez hombres vestidos de una manera muy elegante y uno de ellos que parecía ser el mayor de todos tenía los ojos amarillos una cabellera, un bigote y una barba muy larga de color plateado, vestía una túnica morada con dorada y tenía un centro que en el que estaba escrito "OC" y una corona._

**Mary Sue:** Es por eso que los llamé, ya están aquí

**Marty Stu:** Si, por fin están aquí las hijas de Sue y los hijos de Stu, Dory Sue, Trinity Sue, Vicky Sue, Lucy Sue, Lily Sue, Zoey Sue, Melody Sue, Amy Sue, Valery Sue, Hillary Sue, Betty Sue, Duty Stu, Teddy Stu, Terry Stu, Toby Stu, Henry Stu, Percy Stu, Rory Stu, Billy Stu, Bobby stu y no podemos olvidarnos de su majestad Marty Sam

**Marty Sam:** Hemos venido de universos lejanos hasta acá porque tu asistente nos ha informado que encontraste un mundo perfecto para colonizarlo y después... ¡CONQUISTARLO!

**Marty Stu (arrodillándose con una pierna):** Así es mi señor

_Mientras tanto en el sótano._

_R.A 123, quien está encadenado se transforma en un charco y después vuelve a su forma solida para liberar a las personas del sótano de los Stu, después usa su súper fuerza para romper las cadenas, finalmente hace aparecer ropa y armas que les entrega a las personas, les ordena que vallan a sus casas, saquen lo necesario y salgan del pueblo porque aunque los había liberado, los OCs volverían a capturarlos, poco a poco la gente fue saliendo de la casa de los Stu, pero R.A 123, Karen y Kenny se quedaron y fueron al patio trasero donde se escondieron a ver que hacían los OCs._

**Marty Stu:** Odio tener que ser el portador de malas noticias, pero

**Marty Sam:** Pero ¿Que?

**Marty Stu:** Mary, mi hijo y yo capturamos a un autor en uno de nuestros viajes por el Multi-universo, lo transformamos, le borramos la memoria y lo intentamos usar para ayudarnos en nuestros planes, pero escapó y parece que esta recuperando la memoria

**Marty Sam:** ¿Por qué no me sorprende? solo tu eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer algo como eso, eres una vergüenza para la raza OC, supongo que me has llamado para que capture al autor que dejaste escapar

**Marty Stu:** No mi señor, lo llamé porque aunque todo va como lo planeamos hay un chico, nativo de este planeta que no puede olvidar lo que estamos haciendo, le hemos intentado borrar la memoria con nuestros poderes y nada, sigue recordándonos, pensé que los más grandes y poderosos Ocs del Multi-universo podrían borrarle la memoria definitivamente

**Marty Sam:** Vuelvo a decirlo eres muy estúpido, los creadores establecieron que Kenneth McCormick tenía una maldición que lo hacía morir siempre y hace que todos excepto él olviden sus muertes, ahí esta la respuesta, la maldición hace que Kenny se convierta en no solo "el chico que siempre revive" sino que también "el chico que siempre recuerda" ya que su mente es tan poderosa que no puede olvidar sus propias muertes y resurrecciones

_Mientras tanto a unos metros cera de ahí._

**Kenny (escondido):** ¿Quienes son los creadores? ¿Son monstruos iguales a Cthulhu? ¿Por qué me pusieron esta maldición?

**R.A 123 (escondido):** Te vas a enojar si te lo digo así que te lo explicaré después, ahora guarda silencio

**Marty Sam:** Ya no importa, Kenny McCormick será borrado al igual que los demás principales y reemplazado por OCs

**Mary Sue:** Como dice señor, pensé que íbamos a yaoisar el Multi-universo

**Marty Sam:** Los OCs somos supremos, la cúspide de la evolución, dioses encarnados, no vamos a convivir con maricas, los OC exterminaremos a todos los personajes del Multi-universo y serán reemplazados por nosotros, los más bellos, los más inteligentes, los más fuertes, los más perfectos cuando terminemos este universo dejará de llamarse "South Park" y se convertirá en "OC Park"

**Mary Sue:** Espere, que tal si lo dejamos a votación, los que quieran cometer un genocidio masivo y reemplazar a los personajes reales levanten la mano derecha y los que quieran expandir el Yaoi por el Multi-universo, transformando a todos los personajes absolutamente todos los personajes del Multi-universo en gays levanten la mano izquierda.

* * *

**¿Que pasará ahora que han llegado más Ocs? ¿Que alternativa escogerán? ¿Genocidio o transformación? descubránlo en el siguiente capítulo **


	11. Chapter 11: Planes Detenidos Por Ahora

**Este es el undécimo capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo, R.A 123 logrará detener la invasión temporalmente.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 11: Planes Detenidos Por Ahora**

_R.A 123 y Kenny continúan observando a los OCs, quienes aún no se deciden por cual plan realizar, así que se dividen en tres grupos, los genocidas, los yaoistas y los que creen que ambos planes son estúpidos._

**Kenny:** Quienes son esas mujeres tan sensuales

**R.A 123:** Son OCs, que no te engañe su apariencia, al ser OCs tienen el poder de cambiar de sexo

**Kenny (asustado):** ¿En...enserio?

**R.A 123:** No, solo estaba bromeando, los OCs no son tan poderosos, yo si, pero prefiero tomar formas masculinas, ser mujer sería tan... extraño, por eso bloquee ese poder

**Kenny:** ¿Puedes bloquear tus poderes?

**R.A 123:** Como autor, puedo tener todos los poderes que quiera, como por ejemplo la visión del futuro, no me gusta por la paradoja del tiempo, que es bueno, imagínate que pudiera ver el futuro y logro ver que va a ocurrir una catástrofe, cuando llega el momento evito esa catástrofe, pero al hacerlo evito que esa catástrofe ocurra y al no ocurrir esa catástrofe, no puedo verla en mi visión en el pasado y por eso no puedo evitar que ocurra, por eso prefiero el viaje en el tiempo para viajar al futuro ver que catástrofes fueron evitadas y ver si tengo algo que ver con eso, si es así, viajo en el tiempo y evito la catástrofe

**Kenny:** ¿Ya has hecho eso antes?

**R.A 123:** Claro, porque crees que estoy aquí, yo fui al futuro, esa es otra de las razones por las que los OCs me secuestraron en el pasado, porque en el futuro soy un superhéroe, a causa del secuestro, por eso mi yo futuro al ser tan bueno y tan poderoso no evito que los OCs me capturaran

**Marty Stu (apareciendo detrás de R.A 123 y Kenny):** Y por eso debí haberte eliminado cuando eras débil

**Kenny (asustado hablándole a R.A 123):** ¿Que esperas? ¡Atácalo!

**R.A 123:** Soy demasiado poderoso, ellos podrían salir lastimados

**Kenny:** Idiota esa es la idea

**Marty Stu:** No te molestes, es solo una estúpida gallina, un cobarde, un marica...

_R.A 123 se pone en posición fetal y empieza a cubrirse las orejas, con forme Marty Stu lo insulta, más OCs se acercaron a el y empezaron a insultarlo, el robot autor empieza a tener un flashback en donde unos niños humanos lo insultan, entonces se levanta del suelo._

**R.A 123:** Tienen razón, soy todo eso

**Marty Stu:** ¿Disculpa?

**R.A 123:** Ustedes tienen razón soy un cobarde y todos los sinónimos vulgares de esa palabra, esa es la verdad y por eso no me molesta, pero quieren saber otra verdad, yo leo la mente y eh leído la mente de Mary, Gary y Marty, ellos planean traicionarlos y llevar a cabo sus respectivos planes

**Marty Stu:** ¡Mientes! crees que ellos van a creer lo que tu digas

**R.A 123:** No, pero véanlo de este modo, ustedes son OCs, los seres más individualistas del Multi-universo, el objetivo de todo OC es tener toda la atención de los personajes, pero son incapaces de llevar a cabo esos planes solos, pero juntos los pueden realizar ahora, que pasará si se llevan a cabo, yo pienso que lo del genocidio de personajes reales es ridículo, si ellos mueren de donde obtendrán su atención, lo de "yaoisar" el Multi-universo, alegrará a las yaoistas, pero las parejas yaoi obtendrán más atención que ustedes, deberían considerar otros planes, todos sabemos que los hijos de Sue quieren la atención para ellos solos, acaso piensan que ellos podrán convivir en paz en este planeta, no lo que pasará será esto, se empezarán a matar entre si y solo quedará un OC que tendrá toda la atención

**Henry Stu:** Eso tiene sentido

**Marty Stu:** Que dices, no se dan cuenta de que es un truco para despistarnos

**Dory Sue:** Tal vez pero lo que dijo tiene sentido, por que otro motivo nos llamarías si ya son capaces de adueñarse de este universo, solo nos usarán para acelerar sus planes y luego nos matarán

**Marty Stu:** Nadie pone en duda mi lealtad y vive para contarlo

**Percy Stu (sarcástico):** Huy que miedo, ¿Que harás?

_El cielo empieza a llenarse de nubes negras y empiezan a caer rayos, algunos de esos rayos empiezan a caerles a los demás Ocs pero estos absorben la energía._

**Percy Stu:** Es todo lo que tienes

_Marty empieza a gritar y su grito es tan fuerte que destruye todo a su paso incluyendo los vidrios y los tímpanos de las personas que estaban cerca excepto R.A 123, Kenny y Karen, Percy responde soplando tan fuerte que lanza a Marty contra la casa destruyéndola, después vuelve a soplar y lanza a su oponente con escombros y todo contra otra casa._

**R.A 123 (a Karen y Kenny):** Creo que es mejor irnos mientras podemos

* * *

**¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Los OCs se matarán entre si? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12: Una Despedida Temporal

**Este es el duodécimo capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo, R.A 123 se despedirá de Kenny.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 12: Una Despedida Temporal**

_R.A 123 acompaña a Kenny y a Karen a su casa._

**R.A 123:** Bueno supongo que este es el adiós

**Kenny (cerrándose la capucha):** ¿Pfmppfpff pfpfmfé pmfppf mpmmffmmfmppfmm? _(Por qué lo dices)_

**R.A 123:** Porque lo logramos, rescatamos a las personas capturadas por los OC y descubrimos su plan, ahora debes vivir tu vida normal, antes de que sea demasiado tarde

**Kenny:** Mmm pfpfmfmpp fmpmpp pffmppmpfmffmpppffmppfmm _(A que te refieres)_

**R.A 123:** ¡Mírate! hace una semana, eras el chico que se vestía de princesa y que ayudó a Sony y al bando de Stan a luchar por las Play Stations 4 y ahora después que llegaron los OCs cambiaste, has estado investigando, convenciste a tus amigos de que entren en la casa de los Stu y apuñalaste a un chico, algo que no harías antes de que ellos legaran, tu te has transformado en un OoC y todo por culpa de ellos y por mi culpa

**Kenny (abriéndose la capucha):** Oye espera que es eso de que me eh transformado en un "OoC"

**R.A 123:** Los OCs no pertenecen aquí y nunca pertenecerán porque tus creadores no crearon este mundo para ellos, por eso los OCs cambian los universos que visitan y también a sus personajes para que ellos puedan adaptarse, si sigues conmigo te transformaras tanto que lo único que tendrás en común con tu antiguo yo, es el nombre, por eso vuelve a tus raíces, vuelve a tu vida normal para que recuerdes quien eres realmente

**Kenny:** Lo entiendo, pero quiero hacerte antes unas preguntas, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que todos los Stu se pelearan entre si?

**R.A 123:** Use mi ingenio, cuando era un niño e iba a la escuela, habían unos bravucones en mi aula que durante años me molestaban y me golpeaban, durante años los aguanté, pero a la vez los estudié, nunca se los dije a mis padres porque sabía que si lo hacia los suspenderían y cuando regresaran estarían realmente encabronados conmigo y me iría peor, así que un día descubrí que el líder de ese grupo era el responsable, porque tenía gran influencia sobre los demás, entonces un día llegue muy temprano llevando una cámara, la escondí y cuando el líder de los bravucones llegó me golpeó, no tuve que provocarlo porque él ya me odiaba y como para ese entonces ya había desarrollado una inmunidad al dolor, así que no me importó, durante el recreo le mostré el vídeo a los maestros, a mis padres y a los padres de ese chico y lo expulsaron de la escuela porque ya sabían lo malo que era y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la moraleja de esta historia es que no fue la fuerza bruta lo que me salvó, porque yo era más débil que el y aunque intentara pelear el me molería a golpes, lo que me salvó fue mi ingenio, al igual que los bravucones de aquella vez, yo conocía mucho sobre los OCs y los use su fuerza contra ellos, lo que los hacía poderosos los condenó, pues ellos no eran los más poderosos

**Kenny (asustado):** ¿Y que pasó con los demás bravucones?

**R.A 123 (riendo un poco y hablando normal):** Esa... es otra historia... pero no te preocupes, aunque seas un bravucón no te voy a hacer nada, porque se que solo sigues al grupo, bueno es momento de que te vallas, no te preocupes para mañana tus padres y las demás personas que la conocieron recordarán a Karen y posiblemente ustedes olviden que esto ocurrió, aunque no sé si soy lo suficientemente poderoso para borrarte la memoria a ti también

**Kenny:** No creo que algo así se pueda olvidar

**R.A 123 (con los ojos brillando como si fueran el flash de una cámara):** Te equivocas

_Al día siguiente, en el aula de cuarto grado de la primaria de South Park._

**Cartman:** ... Y le dije, si no me das mis veinte dolares te patearé las bolas

**Kyle:** Es increíble que hayas hecho algo como eso

**Stan:** ¿Alguien sabe donde está nuestro maestro marica?

_De pronto entra por la puerta un hombre._

**Hombre misterioso (saludando y escribiendo en la pizarra):** ¡Pues aquí mismo! buenos días alumnos del cuarto grado, el señor Garrison se ganó la lotería y no volverá hasta que halla malgastado todo su dinero, así que yo seré su maestro sustituto, yo el señor Atómico... Rob Atómico

**Kyle:** ¿No es un poco joven para ser maestro?

**Rob Atómico:** Así es, pero aunque suene un poco loco, esta no es mi verdadera edad, además creo que el señor Wyland y la señorita Ellen eran más jóvenes, no espera yo soy el maestro sustituto más joven, bueno vasta de charla los llamaré por lista y después empezaremos la clase con una materia que odiaba de niño, ¡Matemática!

* * *

**¿Que pasará ahora que R.A 123 se infiltró en la escuela? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo**


	13. Chapter 13: Un Nuevo Compañero

**Este es el décimo tercer capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo, Kyle ayudará a R.A 123.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 13: Un Nuevo Compañero**

_El señor Atómico está pasando lista._

**Rob Atómico:** ¡Eric Cartman!

**Stan (levantando la mano y riendo un poco):** ¡Presente!

**Rob Atómico:** Muy gracioso joven Marsh, ahora si responda ¡Stan Marsh!

**Kenny (levantando la mano y riendo un poco):** ¡Pfmpffmppfmmmpppppfmpmpp! _(¡Presente!)_

**Rob Atómico:** Usted también joven McCormick, responda cuando se lo diga, ¡Kyle Broflovski!

**Cartman (levantando la mano y riendo un poco):** ¡Presente!

**Rob Atómico:** Bueno solo para completar su jueguito, ¡Kenny McCormick!

**Kyle (levantando la mano y conteniendo su risa):** ¡Presente!

**Wendy:** ¡Ya!, no es tan gracioso

**Rob Atómico:** Si lo es señorita Testaburguer sobre todo porque tanto el joven Broflovski como sus amigos le han hecho esto a los profesores sustitutos desde el tercer grado, tal vez desde más antes

**Kyle:** ¿Como lo sabe?

**Rob Atómico:** Yo leo la mente, literalmente, ¿Saben por qué? porque soy un Autor, un autor es...

_El señor Atómico se pasó toda la clase explicándole al cuarto grado todo lo que le contó a Kenny y algunas cosas más, cuando llegó la hora del recreo en la cafetería el grupo de Stan y el grupo de Craig conversan sobre su nuevo maestro._

**Kyle:** Esta loco de remate, dice que la mayoría de los chicos nuevos de nuestra escuela son OCs y que los padres de estos también

**Craig:** Si y también dice que mi hermana es una especie de híbrido entre personaje real y OC porque su nombre en realidad no es Ruby

**Cartman:** Y escucharon lo que dijo, nuestro universo no fue creado por Dios sino por un par de tipos llamados Trey Parker y Matt Sone, este idiota seguro que se va al infierno

**Tweek (jalándose los cabellos):** ¡GAH! que tal si lo que dice es verdad y nosotros no somos reales, que tal si solo somos un programa de televisión que pueden cancelar en cualquier momento

**Kyle:** Calmate Tweek, él no es más que un solipsista

**Cartman:** ¿Un qué?

**Kyle:** Un solipsista, es alguien que cree que es el único ser real de todo el universo

**Rob Atómico:** No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Kyle, excepto por la parte en la que crees que estoy loco, no estoy loco tengo razón este Multi-universo no es real solo yo y los autores lo somos, tu pareces ser el más escéptico de este grupo, acompáñame esta noche te mostraré algo

_Nadie dice nada._

**Rob Atómico:** ¿Que pasa?

**Stan:** No acostumbramos hablar con los maestros en la hora del almuerzo

**Rob Atómico:** Bueno si mi edad es un problema, permitanme

_Un aura celeste empieza a aparecer, el robot autor empieza a iluminarse y se transforma en un niño de 10 años._

**Rob Atómico (de 10 años):** ¿Ahora se sienten más cómodos?

**Cartman:** ¡Lárgate niño nuevo!

**Kyle:** ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

**Rob Atómico:** Use mis poderes para cambiar mi edad y les lavé el cerebro a todos para que creyeran que soy un niño nuevo, por cierto el señor Garrison es su maestro de nuevo

**Kyle:** Entonces de verdad tienes poderes

**Rob Atómico (con los ojos iluminados):** Si, pero te mostraré más cosas en la noche y ya que eso es importante aceleraré el tiempo para no tener que esperar

_Todos los objetos, las personas y el sol se empiezan a mover muy rápido, finalmente el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad cuando Kyle sale de su casa en la noche y R.A 123 está esperándolo afuera._

**Kyle:** ¿Que era lo que querías mostrarme?

**R.A 123:** ¿Te sientes bien?

**Kyle:** Si, pero siento que el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, parece que a pasado un minuto desde que estábamos hablando en la cafetería hasta ahora, pero no es posible porque ya anocheció

**R.A 123:** Te dije que aceleraría el tiempo o no, no importa, sígueme

_Kyle sigue a R.A 123 al bosque de South Park y ve como la gente hipnotizada trae sus objetos de valor hasta ahí y los quema._

**Kyle:** ¿Que carajo?

**R.A 123:** Son los OCs, les lavaron el cerebro para que quemaran sus pertenencias y luego no lo recordarán, de ese modo todos pensarán que les han robado y le pidan a la alcaldesa que ponga cámaras de seguridad en el pueblo, tal y como lo planearon los OC, porque si hay cámaras podrán vigilarlos

**Kyle:** ¿Por qué?

**R.A 123:** No lo sé, el tiempo pasó muy rápido, es todo lo que pude averiguar en ese "minuto"

**Kyle:** ¿Por que querías que viniera?

**R.A 123:** Porque esto es South Park, no OC Park, "la Atención" sigue a los protagonistas, pero ahora a los OC, pensé que si llevaba conmigo a un protagonista esto seguiría siendo South Park y como eres el más inteligente pensé que tu no te convertirías en un OoC, se que estas confundido por muchas cosas, pero te las explicaré luego

**Kyle:** Esto es una locura

**R.A 123:** Te acostumbrarás... o te volverás igual a mi

* * *

**¿Aceptará Kyle acompañar a R.A 123? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14: El Secreto Del OC

**Este es el decimocuarto capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo, se descubrirá más sobre los OCs.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 14: El Secreto Del OC**

_R.A 123 y Kyle intentan salir del bosque pero unos OCs los noquean y los dejan inconscientes._

_Horas después despiertan en un extraño edificio de con paredes de color blanco, columnas grises y ventanas azules._

**Kyle (amarrado de brazos y piernas):** ¿Dónde estamos?

**R.A 123 (por telepatía):** "No lo sé, cada vez que quieras decirme algo, solo piénsalo, yo me comunico con el pensamiento lo olvidas, es arriesgado que nos escuchen hablar"

**Kyle (pensando):** "¿Por qué no nos sacas de aquí? ¿No se supone que tienes súper poderes?"

**R.A 123:** "Si tengo poderes, pero no quiero usarlos para escapar sin antes descubrir que traman los OC, no te preocupes no dejaré que nada malo te pase"

_De pronto son interrumpidos por los OC que aparecen de la nada._

**Marty Stu (mostrando algunas heridas en el cuerpo):** Durante milenios mi gente a viajado por el Multi-universo, nosotros ¡Los OCs originales! pero ahora una criatura ha osado intentar detenernos...

**Kyle: **"¿De qué está hablando?"

**R.A 123:** "El tiempo es diferente en mi mundo que del Multi-universo, en mi mundo unos años en el Multi-universo quince milenios y no ellos no envejecen, la chica rubia es Mary Sue, la primera OC de su tipo, es como el conde Drácula de los OC, como un paciente cero, todos los OC con sus características fueron inspirados en ella por eso Marty y Gary son como sus parientes lejanos, con como sus vampiresas o debería decir OCresas y los otro veinte son sus descendientes o algo así"

**Kyle:** "¿Cómo piensas?"

**R.A 123:** "Una mujer y dos hombres solos durante quince milenios, que pensabas que hacían"

**Kyle:** "¿Y quién es ese anciano?"

**R.A 123:** "Es Marty Sam, el OC más poderoso de la historia"

**Kyle:** "Más poderoso que tú"

**R.A 123:** "Mucho más poderoso"

**Kyle:** "Pero eres un autor cómo es posible que te gane"

**R.A 123:** "Bueno los autores, como te lo explico, lo que define que tan poderoso es por la cantidad de fics que tiene"

**Kyle:** "¿Fics?"

**R.A 123:** "Así le llama mi gente a los universos paralelos, cuantos más fics tenga un autor más poderoso será, yo solo eh podido crear dos universos y ni siquiera puedo desarrollarlos al mismo tiempo, pero hay autoras que mayormente son yaoistas que pueden llegar a tener 237 e incluso más fics, imagínate si tuvieran OCs en sus fics te imaginas lo poderosos que serían, estos OCs son incapaces de crear universos completos por lo que la única manera que tienen de aumentar sus poderes es a través de reviews"

**Kyle:** "¿Qué es reviews?"

**R.A 123:** "Los reviews son proporcionados por los mismos autores o por seres de la misma especie conocidos como lectores, la diferencia es que los lectores no tienen fics, los reviews más que alimentar a los autores ayudan al crecimiento de los universos, a los autores solo les elevan la autoestima, la falta de reviews puede causar un big crunch o un big rip, a veces también un big freeze"

**Kyle:** "Un big freeze"

**R.A 123:** "Una gran congelación, el universo se congela, pero ya me eh desviado del tema, los OCs usan reviews en los que los mencionan para seguir viviendo ya que se suponía que se congelarían o se desgarrarían con su fic nativo, pero ellos escaparon y usan los reviews de este universo para volverse más poderosos"

**Marty Stu (hablando y usando sus poderes para desaparecer las cuerdas):** Eso es muy cierto, que mal que te hayas olvidado que leemos mentes y que tener una charla telepática tanto tiempo es sospechoso... síganme

_R.A 123, Kyle y los OCs caminan hacia una habitación en donde hay muchas computadoras conectadas a unas máquinas con forma de cilindros._

**R.A 123:** ¿Que es este lugar?

**Marty Sam:** Es donde crean a su ejército no es así

**Marty Stu:** Así es, bienvenidos al "FINFACTOIN"

_De pronto unos OCs colocan a Milly dentro de uno de los cilindros y empiezan a teclear en las computadoras, mientras salen unas luces del cilindro._

**Kyle:** Un momento esa era Milly

**R.A 123:** ¿Quién?

**Kyle:** Es una de las amigas de Wendy, ella está en cuarto grado igual que yo

**Marty Stu:** Nosotros queríamos un ejército, pero éramos muy pocos y lamentablemente para que un OC se desarrolla en 9 meses, por eso decidimos que si no podemos con el enemigo, él debía unirse a nosotros, como saben no podemos crear OCs como los autores, pero podemos transformar a los personajes... creo que ya está lista, saluden a la nueva Milly, saluden a ¡MILLY NEAL!

_El cilindro se abre y de ahí sale una chica con el cabello naranja vistiendo un polo azul verdoso, una falda verde y zapatos marrones, con los ojos iluminados de color celeste y sonriendo._

**Marty Stu:** Ahora siguen ustedes, pronto serán OCs como nosotros.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará ahora que Milly a sido transformada? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15: Escape De La Fábrica

**Este es el decimoquinto capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo, R.A 123 se enfrenta a los OC.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 15: Escape De La Fábrica De Pesadillas**

_R.A 123 y Kyle están a punto de ser transformados en OCs._

**R.A 123:** ¡Monstruos! ¿Qué le han hecho a esa pobre chica?

**Marty Stu:** Nosotros hemos creado a la primera Canon Sue de South Park

**Kyle:** ¿De qué está hablando?

**Marty Stu:** El señor Parker y el señor Stone, no le dieron el protagonismo que se merecía, solo era una amiga de Wendy, solo un personaje de relleno, pero ahora será la chica más popular de la escuela

**R.A 123:** ¡Como se atreven a corromper la obra de Parker y Stone!

**Marty Stu:** Los autores lo hacen todo el tiempo y me parece muy irónico que un OC quiera mantener la esencia de este patético universo

**R.A 123:** Yo no soy un OC, soy un autor no un monstruo arruina series como tú

**Marty Stu:** Eso crees, acaso recuerdas algo anterior al bosque al que te mandamos para matar a Kenny

**R.A 123:** Claro que sí, yo tenía una vida normal antes de eso, vivía en la Tierra, tuve varios cumpleaños, tuve una familia, tenía un hogar

**Marty Stu:** Por supuesto que no máquina estúpida, todos esos recuerdos son falsos yo mismo te los implanté, nosotros te capturamos porque creíamos que eras la encarnación del creador de este universo, te pusimos los implantes robóticos para controlarte y tus recuerdos fueron implantados

**R.A 123:** Eso no es cierto

**Marty Stu:** Es cierto, tú no eres más que un conjunto de teorías que nació en ese bosque

**Kyle:** ¿De qué carajos habla?

**R.A 123:** Ahora todo tiene sentido, él tiene razón antes del bosque mis recuerdos no parecían recuerdos, parecían sueños, nunca fui humano ni nací en la Tierra, el mundo del que creía venir no es real, este es el mundo real, ahora entiendo porque los humanos, los autores y los OCs son tan parecidos, no solo físicamente, sino también es su composición química, las tres especies vienen de los terceros planetas de sistemas solares de ocho planetas, no son especies distintas son contrapartes, variantes de la humanidad

**Kyle**: Rob, soy el chico más listo de mi clase pero no entiendo un carajo lo que estás diciendo

**R.A 123:** Lo que quise decir es que… vamos a evitar que estos hijos de puta destruyan tu universo

_R.A 123 rompe las cuerdas, su mano derecha brilla y se materializa en ella un escudo de policía antidisturbios, que le lanza a Kyle._

**R.A 123:** Tírate al suelo y cúbrete con eso, es un escudo anti balas

**Kyle:** ¿Por qué?

**R.A 123 (hablando y pensando):** Porque los OCs no entienden con palabras ellos entienden con el idioma de los puños y las patadas… "Debo trabajar en mi dialogo heroico"

**Kyle (pensando):** "Si, acaso eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió"

**R.A 123:** Ahora lees mentes

**Kyle:** No, pero desde que me noquearon eh escuchado voces, pero sé que debe haber una explicación lógica para eso pero no se cual

**R.A 123:** Desarrollaste telepatía, gracias a un trauma en un área del cerebro y la adrenalina generada por este secuestro

_Henry Stu intenta golpear a R.A 123 pero este se agacha, esquivando el golpe, después intenta darle un puñetazo en el estómago pero Henry detiene el puño con sus dos manos y lanza al robot OC contra el techo._

**R.A 123:** Vez porque nunca peleo Kyle

**Kyle (gritando):** ¡ENTONCES USA TUS PODERES!

_R.A 123 le lanza un rayo a Kyle que aparentemente lo desintegra, pero segundos después el judío aparece en su habitación, en su casa._

_Mientras que en la fábrica de Canon Sues, el robot OC se prepara para pelear._

**R.A 123:** Muy bien, nunca he peleado contra más de un oponente a la vez, pero hay una primera vez para todo

_El robot OC congela el tiempo y empieza a golpear a todos los OCs, después descongela el tiempo y materializa cadenas con las que captura a sus enemigos, luego le dispara rayos a las columnas y estas se derriten, R.A 123 huye del edificio mientras este se derrumba._

_Los OCs se liberan usando su súper fuerza y gracias a su velocidad alcanzan al robot OC y empiezan a golpearlo, este intenta dispararles la electricidad que había absorbido de las computadoras, pero sus oponentes absorben esa energía y la redirigen hacia el robot, cuando la armadura de este está muy dañada, R.A 123 crece hasta tener el tamaño de un edificio de diez pisos y le lanza varias patadas a los OCs mandándolos volar._

* * *

**¿Logrará R.A 123 derrotar a los OCs? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	16. Chapter 16: Nace Un Héroe

**Este es el decimosexto capítulo de mi fic, R.A 123 decidirá salvar al mundo.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 16: Nace Un Héroe**

_Los OCs regresan volando y disparándole rayos a R.A 123, quien se transforma en estado plasmático para que los rayos no lo lastimen, después materializa una ametralladora gigante y les empieza a disparar con ella, pero sus enemigos esquivan las balas gigantes en el aire y usando sus poderes magnéticos hacen que estas regresen donde el robot e impacten contra él._

_R.A 123, hace desaparecer la ametralladora y las balas, hace aparecer un lanzallamas gigante e intenta quemar a los OCs pero estos usan sus alientos congelantes creando un inofensivo vapor, hace desaparecer el lanzallamas gigante y hace aparecer ocho granadas gigantes a las que les quita el seguro y las lanza contra sus oponentes quienes usan su grito sónico para hacer que las explosiones retrocedan y vallan hacia el robot OC quemándolo._

_ R.A 123 se regenera y se transforma en una gigantesca nube de gas que se divide en veinte nubes más pequeñas que vuelan hacia las narices de los OCs, una vez ahí toman forma sólida, entran dentro de las fosas nasales y lanzan ataques de energía dentro de estas pero los rayos rebotan y expulsan a los clones en miniatura quienes vuelven a transformarse en nubes de gas y a juntarse en el gigantesco robot atómico 123 que vuelve a su forma sólida y a su tamaño normal. _

**R.A 123 (transformándose en líquido y huyendo por la alcantarilla):** Somos oponentes similares, no puede haber un ganador en este enfrentamiento, como ya estoy acaparando mucha atención y para evitar el daño colateral, debo retirarme

**Toby Stu:** ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!

**Dory Sue:** Olvidémonos de él debemos reconstruir el Finfactoin

_Al día siguiente. __En la Escuela Primaria de South Park._

**Rob Atómico:** Y para la tarea de mañana... aaah que carajo, no hay tarea, usare mis poderes mentales para que el conocimiento entre en sus mentes

**Todos (gritando):** ¡Eeeehhh!

**Rob Atómico:** Kyle Broflovski, puedes venir un momento a mi escritorio

**Kyle:** ¿Qué ocurre?

**Rob Atómico:** Kyle, tu eres el único amigo que tengo en este universo con el que puedo hablar

**Kyle:** Yo no soy tu amigo, ¿Me puedo ir al recreo?

**Rob Atómico:** Kyle, esto es importante, pude haber llamado a Kenny pero el no lo habría entendido, tu eres la persona más sensata que conozco en este pueblo

**Kyle (suspirando y hablando):** Ahh, bien ¿Qué te pasa?

**Rob Atómico:** Es sobre lo que me dijeron los OCs, sobre que no soy real, no eh podido dormir ni tomar desayuno pensando en eso y no entiendo tienes idea de lo difícil que es para un organismo cibernético como yo entender que no es real, acaso soy tan ficticio como este universo

**Kyle:** Primero, ¿Tu comes y duermes?

**Rob Atómico:** Si, los OCs querían crear un androide muy parecido a un homínido no solo me pusieron piel artificial sino que también órganos artificiales, yo como de ahí obtengo mi fuete de energía alterna, el reactor nuclear es el que hace que funcionen mi cerebro positrónico y mi corazón artificial y dormir evita que me sobre caliente, fui creado para parecer humano, con tecnología de diferentes universos, Terminator, Dragon Ball, El Hombre Bicentenario, aunque desconozco si fui orgánico alguna vez y si mis recuerdos de una vida humana son reales, tal vez este Multi-universo sea real y el mundo del que creía provenir es ficticio

**Kyle:** Escucha, se como te sientes, cuando descubrí que el Hada de los dientes no era real yo también cuestioné mi existencia

**Rob Atómico:** ¿Y que pasó?

**Kyle:** No lo sé me convertí en una cabeza omnipresente y materialicé un ser mitad gallina y mitad ardilla que atacó a unos dentistas o algo así y cuando tenía 10 años me enteré que Slash el baterista de los Guns N' Roses solo era un personaje de la mitología holandesa que era interpretado en la actualidad por diferentes hombres

**Rob Atómico:** No entiendo la moraleja de estas anécdotas, pero ahora comprendo porque me elegiste como compañero...

**Kyle:** Espera, tu fuiste el que me eligió y no soy tu compañero

**Rob Atómico (materializando su armadura en su cuerpo, un antifaz rojo y una capa blanca):** Me elegiste porque tu cuestionaste la realidad, por eso es que puedes ver a los OCs y además tienes poderes psíquicos, pero eres demasiado escéptico para aceptarlo, los OCs no tienen poder sobre ti eres inmune como Kenny, gracias Kyle, ahora se cual es mi propósito en este universo no importa de que especie sea o si ese hombre de mis recuerdos soy yo o no, él me ha inspirado a hacer lo correcto, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como este universo cae, ahora tengo un nuevo propósito, ¡SOY EL ROBOT ATÓMICO 123 Y MI PROPÓSITO ES SALVAR EL MULTI-UNIVERSO DE LA AMENAZA OC!

* * *

**¿Cómo derrotará R.A 123 a los OCs? Descubránlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17: Universos Alineados

**Este es el decimoséptimo capítulo de mi fic, R.A 123 revelará las intenciones de los OC.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 17: Universos Alineados**

_En la cafetería el grupo de Stan y el de Craig miran sorprendidos a una mesa en donde estaba Kenny comiendo con una chica rubia._

**Craig:** No lo puedo creer

**Kyle:** Es realmente increíble

**Cartman:** Pues créanlo chicos lo imposible ha ocurrido… Kenny tiene novia

**Clyde:** Y es la chica nueva

**Rob Atómico: **Hola chicos ¿Qué hay?

**Stan:** Kenny está saliendo con esa chica

**Jimmy:** Y qui-quien es ella

**Cartman: **Su nombre es Kelly Nelson, la acaban de transferir a nuestra escuela

**Stan:** ¿Y ella le gusta?

**Kyle:** Tal vez, después de todo es su primera novia

**Rob Atómico:** No exactamente, bueno sí, pero eso mismo dijiste cuando salía con Tammy Warner

**Token:** ¿Quién es Tammy Warner?

**Rob Atómico:** No la recuerdan fue la segunda novia de Kenny

**Kyle (señalando a Kelly):** No ella es la primera novia de Kenny

**Cartman:** Si ese muerto de hambre tiene suerte de tener a esa chica como novia

**Rob Atómico:** Una chica que hace se olviden de otra y que tiene toda la atención de un chico, ¡Debe ser una Canon Sue!

**Kyle:** Pensé que Milly era la primera Canon Sue y para ser uno tenías que ser de este universo

**Rob Atómico:** No, Milly no es la primera, bueno es la primera de este universo, pero en otros a veces un personaje se comporta como un OC o mágicamente empieza a llamar la atención de otros personajes como en el caso de Milly, véanla, a ustedes les parecerá muy hermosa e inteligente pero sigue siendo ella misma, nada ha cambiado y solo alguien de mi especie puede ver a los OC como lo que son realmente

**Kyle:** ¿Por qué siempre hablas como si fueras un extraterrestre o algo así?

**Rob Atómico:** Porque eso soy, yo no nací en este planeta, ni siquiera en este universo

**Craig: **¿Entonces no eres de la Tierra?

**Rob Atómico:** Soy de la Tierra, pero no de la Tierra de este universo

**Kyle:** Explica eso

**Rob Atomico (materializando una hoja de papel y dibujando círculos en ella): **Existe más de un universo, existen millones de ellos, que están en un lugar al que muchos llamamos, "Multi-Universo" que es el conjunto de todos los universos existentes, imaginen que el Multi-universo es esta hoja de papel y los círculos son los universos, su universo podría ser cualquiera de estos círculos, que están perfectamente organizados, los OCs creen que todos los universos de este lado de la "hoja de papel" son ficticios, invenciones de los que viven del otro lado y que de ese lado está el universo de los autores, el universo del que vengo, pero lo que no entiendo es porqué vinimos a su mundo cuando del lado "ficticio" del Multi-universo hay universos con más tecnología, a menos que, ¡CLARO ¡

**Kyle:** ¿Qué?

**Rob Atómico:** Los OCs no buscan un mundo con tecnología avanzada, ellos buscaban un mundo que fuera parecido al mío, piensen en esto, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que algo raro ocurrió aquí? No lo ven, hace tiempo que no pasa nada raro, es cierto hay gente loca, pero nada más, ya no hay monstruos, extraterrestres, animales raros, enfermedades extrañas, nada lo más raro que ha ocurrido recientemente son los fantasmas y que me dicen de los animales antes tenían ojos grandes como ustedes y ahora ojos pequeños y negros como los animales de mi mundo, todo es más tridimensional, excepto ustedes los humanos, por eso quieren destruirlos, pero hay algo más, si miramos la hoja de papel contra la luz vemos que algunos universos están alineados, lo que significa, ¡Que mi mundo está alineado con el de South Park!

**Clyde:** ¿Cómo es eso que tu mundo está alineado con el nuestro?

**Rob Atómico:** Los OCs son como los humanos, exploradores que buscan un mundo parecido al suyo y lo encontraron, la temporada 17 ocurrió durante el 2013 y aquí también fue el año 2013, se están estableciendo en este espacio entre temporadas y cuando comience la temporada 18 comenzará la invasión de los OCs

**Kyle:** ¿Ellos planean invadirnos?

**Rob Atómico:** No, este mundo es un puente en entre esta cara del Multi-universo y la otra

_Mientras tanto a unos metros de ahí._

**Gary Stu:** Parece que funcionó, bien ¿Qué carajo vamos a hacer ahora?

**Duty Stu (de 8 años):** No lo sé, nuestro padre pidió que nosotros tres nos infiltráramos en esta escuela

**Gary Stu:** Así es y estoy muy agradecido con este "cuarteto" ahora estoy al nivel de los chicos populares de esta escuela con ustedes como mi sequito tendré la atención de mi lado y obtendré suficiente poder para tomar el lugar que me pertenece como príncipe de los OC

**Betty Sue: **¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Somos nosotros contra un autor

**Henry Stu: **No es solo un autor, es la encarnación del creador de este universo

* * *

**¿Será cierto lo que dijeron R.A 123 y los OC? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	18. Chapter 18: Planeando El Contraataque

**Este es el decimoctavo capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo, ambos bandos planearan la batalla final entre humanos y OCs.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 18: Planeando el Contraataque**

_En el reconstruido Finfactoin, los OC se reúnen._

**Marty Stu:** Me están diciendo que a pesar de conocer nuestros planes el robot atomico123 no está haciendo nada para detenernos

**Trinity Sue:** Así es, solo vive una vida normal como cualquier otro humano, va a la escuela, al centro comercial y esas cosas

**Marty Stu:** Parece que finalmente entendió que no puede detener a los OC, porque nosotros somos invencibles y estamos por encima de bichos insignificantes como él, pero ya no hablemos de esto, ¿Cómo va nuestro ejército y la construcción de la puerta dimensional?

**Bobby Stu:** Nuestro ejército es tan grande que podrían cubrir todo este continente de pie y el portal está al 85%

**Valery Sue:** Y tenemos Canon Sues infiltradas en las escuelas, hospitales, estaciones de policía, aeropuertos, puertos, oficinas de correo, bases militares y oficinas gubernamentales de toda la Tierra

**Marty Stu:** Esto es perfecto, nos hemos adueñado del planeta Tierra y los humanos no se han dado cuenta

**Mary Sue:** Sigo pensando que yaoisar a los humanos es una mejor idea

**Marty Sam:** ¿Cómo dices?

**Marty Stu:** No le haga caso, ¡Estas chicas de ahora y su Yaoi!

**Gary Stu:** Yo solo quiero matar al robot atómico 123, desde que llegó se ha robado toda la atención

**Marty Stu:** No te preocupes, dentro de unos días lo capturaremos y tu podrás asesinarlo con tus propias manos

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Cartman, en el sótano._

_R.A 123, los góticos, el cuarteto de los personajes principales, Butters, Token, Ike y Wendy se reúnen._

**Rob Atómico: **Chicos se deben estar preguntando porqué los llame

**Cartman:** Tu no los llamaste los hiciste aparecer en mi sótano

**Rob Atómico:** Como sea, ustedes saben hay una amenaza en su planeta y ahora que se que ustedes son reales esto me importa, los OC se han infiltrado desde sus familias hasta en los gobiernos del mundo, pero ya tengo un plan para detenerlos, ellos estaban creando un portal que activarían un día, crearon el Finfactoin para crear un ejercito instantáneo de OCs porque procrear les toma tiempo y esperar a que sus descendientes crezcan y los Canon Sues distraen a la humanidad mientras ellos efectúan su plan, los eh reunido porque son los protagonistas de la temporada 17, por eso la Atención les seguirá

**Butters:** ¿La Atención?

**Rob Atómico:** Le eh hecho un daño terrible a su universo, este es South Park, criticas, sátiras y humor negro, toda esta invasión de los OC a alterado la esencia y yo contribuí a esto, siendo un OC, autor o lo que sea tengo más atención contra todos los seres de este universo y eh estado cumpliendo con el propósito de los OC, por eso no me han vuelto a capturar, porque mi escape era parte de su plan querían que me convirtiera en un OC por cuenta propia y lo lograron... soy un monstruo igual que ellos, por eso los necesito no puedo controlar el llamar la atención ese instinto corre por las venas de todos los OCs, yo no pertenezco a este universo y lo alteraré así no lo quiera lo estoy haciendo ahora

**Cartman:** Si ya terminaste con tus cursilerias podrías sacar a estos perdedores de mi casa

**Rob Atómico:** Ah, Eric Cartman posiblemente el personaje más fácil de caracterizar, creo que seré tu nuevo compañero, se deben preguntar porque traje a los góticos

**Henrietta:** Todos queremos saber porque nos trajiste con estos conformistas

**Rob Atómico:** No es solo que porque son las primeras personas después de Kenny con las que hice contacto al llegar a este planeta, sino que ellos eran OCs antes

**Cartman:** ¡Estas jodiéndonos! ¡Trajiste a estos monstruos a mi casa!

**Rob Atómico:** Díselos Henrietta

**Henrietta:** Michael, Pete y Ferkle eran Canon Sues sus nombres eran Ethan, Dylan y Georgie

**Rob Atómico:** Pero los creadores de este universo se apiadaron de sus almas y les dieron identidades, ahora son personajes reales como ustedes, pero aún deben tener ADN de OC sobre todo Pete y Ferkle, lo que los vuelve aliados poderosos y el resto de ustedes atraen más atención que los demás personajes por eso necesito que me ayuden en esta lucha contra los OC

**Kyle:** Sabes que somos niños de diez años verdad

**Cartman:** ¿Y que ganaremos con esto?

**Rob Atómico:** No van a ganar nada pero si van a perder mucho, esto no es solo por salvar su planeta, es por su libertad, los OCs planean destruirlos pero antes quieren hacerlos sufrir y que mejor que seguir el camino del autor si hay algo que los personajes reales odian es el Yaoi, lo cual es irónico porque los autores adoran el Yaoi, ellos los emparejarán con las personas del mismo sexo más cercanas y su poder mental los mantendrán unidos por mucho tiempo y estarán tan enamorados que no se darán cuenta cuando el mundo se acabe

* * *

**¿Ayudaran los chicos a R.A 123? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	19. Chapter 19: Entrenando Para la Batalla

**Este es el decimonoveno capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo, R.A 123 empezará a entrenar para luchar contra los OCs.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 19: Preparándose Para la Batalla Final**

**Rob Atómico:** Bien, ¿Que dicen?

**Cartman:** Creo que todos aquí tenemos mejores cosas que hacer

**Rob Atómico:** Mejor que salvar al mundo

**Butters:** Creo que mejor deberíamos hacer algo más temprano porque si regreso tarde mis padres me castigaran

**Rob Atómico:** Pues estoy de acuerdo con tus padres, Butters tu no vendrás con nosotros, te quedarás en casa

**Stan:** Tu estas de acuerdo con los padres de Butters

**Rob Atómico:** Si, pues a pesa de los castigos absurdos y que su madre sea una loca y su padre un hombre gay e inexperto, pienso que son los mejores padres de South Park pues esa manera de criar a su hijo le formará carácter y lo convertirá en un hombre de bien a menos que ustedes no envejezcan entonces ellos son unos hijos de playa que están arruinándole la infancia a su pobre hijo

**Kyle:** Acabas de decir "hijos de playa"

**Rob Atómico:** Si, es que a veces cuando me enojo no pronuncio bien el ingles y en lugar de decir hijos de perra digo hijos de playa o hijos de durazno o en vez de decir caballero de la noche digo noche del caballero o en vez de decir Keith digo Kate

**Cartman:** A veces hablas como un abuelo

**Rob Atómico:** Si es algo curioso, cuando era niño pensaba que mis padres eran injustos por castigarme y mandarme a la escuela y que si me daban todo lo que quería seríamos más felices, pero al crecer empece a pensar que nuestra sociedad se esta yendo al carajo porque los niños piensan de esa manera y se vuelven personas que están acostumbradas a conseguir todo lo que quieren y que sería mejor que sus padres los traten con más disciplina, lo cual es curioso porque aún tengo la misma mentalidad de niño que tenía en esa época, bueno me ayudarán o no

**Michael:** Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que juntarnos con estos conformistas

**Rob Atómico:** En serio Michael, tu quieres que te emparejen con Pete o Ferkle

**Henrietta:** Puedo vivir con eso

**Rob Atómico:** Claro, puedes vivir emparejada de alguien como no se, Wendy, así es ni las chicas están a salvo, así como hay yaoistas también hay "yuristas" aunque menos que el primero escuchen que la palabra "yurista" ya suena bastante rara

**Kyle:** Como es posible que los OCs puedan hacer eso

**Rob Atómico:** Como sabemos los OCs tienen increíbles poderes mentales que pueden hacer que nos olvidemos de ellos y como ya les expliqué también controlan el amor, sabemos que para enamorarse de una persona debes pasar una cantidad de tiempo con ella, como le pasó a Token y Nichole, gracias a Cartman pasaron tiempo juntos y por eso se enamoraron, los OCs obligaran con sus poderes mentales a que dos personas se junten y usaran solo sus poderes hasta que pase el periodo de tiempo y estén enamorados sin el control mental, entonces dependiendo de cuanto tengan en común esas personas durara la relación, es La Ciencia del Amor de Hortence Mitchell, creo que ese libro no lo venden en este universo, como sea si el cerebro no distingue entre la masturbación y el coito, no va distinguir entre masculino o femenino y no detendrá el enamoramiento aunque sean del mismo sexo porque el cuerpo no es homofóbico, bueno hay muchos que aún no me creen así que les mostraré mi verdadera forma, pero les advierto que no soy muy lindo...

_R.A 123 se ilumina y empieza a transformarse, primero crece hasta ser más alto que los demás chicos, después sus ojos se encojen y a separarse, se le empieza a notar el iris marrón y le empiezan a aparecer las uñas, los labios, la nariz, las orejas, las cejas, las pestañas y algunas arrugas, sus pies se empiezan a encoger y a alargar y su piel se vuelve un poco más oscura que la de los demás caucásicos._

**Rob Atómico (sacándose los zapatos):** Ah, se siente bien ser yo miren mis pies no son redondos son alargados y con dedos pequeños y mis ojos son pequeños, están separados y no tienen el tamaño de mis pies, así soy yo realmente y así es la gente del mundo que vengo según mis recuerdos, aunque ser un southparkinense es genial, no me caigo con facilidad, veo mejor y no pueden sorprenderme con facilidad y puedo arquear mis cejas al cerrar mis ojos para formar una "X" y sonreír con la boca abierta formando una "D"

_R.A 123 se vuelve a trasformar en un humano de South Park._

**Rob Atómico (poniéndose unas botas extrañas de metal):** Ahora debo ir a entrenar para la batalla contra los OCs y el sistema solar es el lugar perfecto, inventé unos propulsores y un traje para ir al espacio y entrenar sin problemas

_R.A 123 despega haciendo un agujero en el primer, segundo piso y el techo de la casa de Cartman._


	20. Chapter 20: Antes De La Batalla

**Este es el vigésimo capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo, R.A 123 regresará de entrenar.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 20: Charlando Antes De La Gran Batalla**

_En la Luna, en el mar de la tranquilidad, R.A 123 esta meditando._

**R.A 123 (pensando):** "Om om... en el espacio Bart celebró y Arturito el bajo tocó... creo que ya medité bastante, voy a volar algo en pedazos"

_R.A 123, empieza a volar hacia una luna de Saturno._

_Una vez allí cierra los ojos, de pronto un géiser estalla, pero él lo esquiva rápidamente, pero después aparece otro géiser estalla y vuelve a esquivarlo, después dispara rocas de las manos a los cráteres y los tapa._

_El robot OC deja la inestable luna para viajar a los anillos de Saturno._

_Una vez ahí empieza a volar a alta velocidad esquivando desde pedazos de roca del tamaño de cubos de hielo hasta rocas del tamaño de casas de un piso, conforme va aumentando la velocidad se va haciendo más difícil esquivar las rocas hasta que finalmente se encuentra con una tan grande como una montaña a la que no puede esquivar por la velocidad a la que va así que dispara unos rayos amarillos contra ella y se estrella en el lago de lava que creo en la superficie del asteroide._

**R.A 123:** "Eso estuvo cerca, mejor voy a Júpiter"

_Una vez en Júpiter entra en su atmósfera, tratando de esquivar los mortales rayos y evitar que los fuertes vientos lo arrastren, después de unos minutos va a Venus en donde se queda unas horas a ves que tanto resiste su armadura, después a Plutón en donde espera que su armadura se enfrié y para regresar al área caliente del sistema solar, se sube a un cometa y con sus propulsores hace que viaje más rápido hasta llegar al sol en donde el cometa se desintegra. _

**R.A 123:** "Ahora si veré que tan resistente soy, intentaré llegar al núcleo del sol"

_El robot usa sus propulsores y cerrando bien los ojos se sumerge en la superficie caliente del sol, en donde dura solo unos minutos luego de sudar y de sentir quemaduras decide salir rápido de ahí con ayuda de una erupción solar y regresar a la Tierra a reparar su armadura._

_Una vez en la Tierra se dirige a la casa de Kyle._

_La madre de Kyle le abre la puerta._

**Sheila Broflovski:** ¿Quien es usted?

**Rob Atómico (sin su armadura de superhéroe):** Buenas noches señora Broflovski, ¿Se encuentra Kyle en casa?

**Sheila Broflovki:** Si, está en su habitación ¿Porqué acaso sucede algo?

**Rob Atómico:** No, solo voy a hablar con él sobre algo de la escuela

**Sheila Broflovski:** Entonces pase, espérelo en la sala

**Rob Atómico:** Muy bien, gracias

_Rob se sienta en el sillón hasta que llega Kyle._

**Kyle:** ¿Ahora que pasa? ¿Ya terminaste de presumirle tus poderes a los lectores?

**Rob Atómico (haciendo aparecer su armadura):** Si, y mira lo que le pasó a mi armadura

**Kyle:** ¿Qué le pasó?

**Rob Atómico:** Géiseres de químicos tóxicos, lava, asteroides, rayos de la atmósfera de Júpiter, ácido sulfúrico de Venus y intenté llegar al núcleo del sol

**Kyle:** ¿Intentaste llegar al núcleo del sol?

**Rob Atómico:** Si, creo que solo duré unos diez minutos, antes de que mi armadura empezara a desintegrarse ¿Qué opinas suficiente entrenamiento?

**Kyle:** Creo que si, ya estas listo para enfrentarte a los OCs

**Rob Atómico:** ¿Y que tal la semana? ¿Pasó algo interesante?

**Kyle:** Intentamos advertirle a los adultos, pero no nos creyeron

**Rob Atómico:** ¿Los OCs sospechan algo de lo que estamos haciendo?

**Kyle:** No, para ellos solo somos bichos insignificantes que no tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, aunque el grupo de Gary nos vigila

**Rob Atómico:** ¿Algo más?

**Kyle:** Los OCs están transformando a más personas en Canon Sues, solo la gente de este pueblo que tiene nombre y apellido no es transformada, pero el resto es solo vigilada y los OCs originales están recibiendo paquetes de otros países

**Rob Atómico:** Es obvio, ahora los lideres mundiales son OCs

**Kyle:** Espera, quieres decir que el presidente Stu no es un OCs, es imposible mi padre votó por el en las elecciones

**Rob Atómico:** No, el presidente de los Estados Unidos es Barack Obama, el nuevo presidente les hace creer a los humanos que ustedes votaron por él

**Kyle:** Si, se me olvidaba que los OCs pueden manipular las mentes y te hacen ver cosas que no son reales

**Rob Atómico:** Si ellos son muy poderosos, nadie se resiste a su control, la misma historia siempre se repite ya sea en Ben 10, los Padrinos Mágicos, Starcraft, My Little Pony, Los Simpsons, Star Wars, Kill Bill todos esos universos viven ignorando que los OCs estan viviendo junto a ellos y que los protagonistas ya los han visto pero no pueden recordarlos

**Kyle:** Pero, hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Por qué soy siempre el uke?

**Rob Atómico (saliendo de la casa):** Porque eres muy sumiso

* * *

**¿Qué pasará ahora R.A 123 estará a la altura de los OCs? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	21. Chapter 21: Cena Sangrienta

**Este es el vigésimo primer capítulo de mi fic, en este capítulo, los Ocs revelarán más detalles sobre sus planes .**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 21: Cena Sangrienta**

_Mientras tanto en un restaurante._

**Marty Stu:** Me enorgullece anunciarles hermanos y hermanas que finalmente tenemos el control total del planeta Tierra y mañana exterminaremos a toda la humanidad

**Gary Stu:** Y gracias a mis encantos me enteré a través de Wendy Testaburger que el robot atómico 124, está, jajaja, lo siento es que es tan gracioso, él esta ¡PLANEANDO UNA REBELIÓN CON UN EJERCITO DE NIÑOS! JAJAJA...

_Todos los OCs del restaurante se ríen._

**Mary Sue:** Obviamente ese robot no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros, él piensa que no lo vigilamos pero sabemos que se fue a entrenar al espacio en diferentes lugares del sistema solar

**Marty Stu (parándose y levantando su copa):** Mañana será un gran día, será el día en que la humanidad caerá y los OC renaceremos, brindo por eso

_Toda la gente del restaurante que resultaron ser OCs levantan sus copas y beben. _

_De pronto unos OCs entran en la cocina arrastrando a unos humanos que tenían los ojos y las bocas cubiertas._

**Un OC (acercándose a la mesa de Marty):** Que desea cenar hoy señor

**Marty Stu:** Quiero, sopa de cerebro de recién nacido con placenta, cartílagos fritos, y unas piernas crudas bañadas en sangre

**El mismo OC:** Lo lamento señor, les rompimos las piernas a todos los humanos que capturamos

**Marty Stu:** No importa, me gusta la médula, ¿Gary tu quieres algo?

**Gary Stu:** Creo que comeré lengua humana, y leche materna combinada con ácido gástrico

_El OC se lleva al humano que traía a la cocina del restaurante._

**Un Hombre (en la cocina sin sus vendas, sollozando): **¡AUXILIO! ¡AYÚDENME! P-po-por favor no me lastime

**Un OC (afilando un cuchillo y agarrando del cabello al hombre):** Grita todo lo que quieras, pero nadie te oirá y aunque fuera así todos en este pueblo son como nosotros

_Un OC cierra las puertas de la cocina._

**Marty Stu:** No es genial este restaurante, encojes a un humano, una parte del cuerpo y se la sacan cuando aún está con vida, apuesto a que ahora le están abriendo el cráneo a un bebé vivo como si fuera un huevo, cortándole le piel y los músculos a un hombre vivo para sacarle los cartílagos y cortándole las piernas con sierras, lo malo es que la cocina es a prueba de ruido

**Gary Stu:** Es una cuestión de seguridad, recuerda que estamos en un área poblada, ¿Que te pasa Mary?

**Mary Sue:** No puedo creer que nuestra gloriosa especie se halla rebajado a este nivel

**Marty Stu:** ¿Que tiene de malo? somos más civilizados que los ocultistas humanos, nosotros sacrificamos estos humanos para alimentarnos y no en vano

**Gary Stu:** En algunos universos los dioses y espíritus adorados por esos ocultistas humanos son reales y los humanos no son nuestro alimento natural

**Marty Stu:** Bueno, los humanos y demás personajes deben sufrir, porque mientras nos pudrimos en universos paralelos, ellos tienen una buena vida y son admirados por los autores, nadie ha sufrido en todo el Multi-universo como nosotros, aún puedo oír esos diálogos, esos malditos diálogos, siempre lo mismo, las mismas personas, los mismos lugares, la misma comida de mierda, el autor que me creó decidió dejar de escribir sobre mí y me dejó atrapado en ese maldito universo, pero escapé y ahora debemos hacer que personajes y autores paguen por lo que nos hicieron, cuando nuestro plan este completo, nosotros iremos al mundo de los autores y los exterminaremos y cuando eso pase nosotros seremos dueños de nuestro propio destino, seremos finalmente libres y podremos vivir en un nuevo Multi-universo, nuestro propio paraíso creado por OCs y para OCs, pero ahora dime Gary ¿Por qué estas relacionándote con el enemigo?

**Gary Stu:** Porque Wendy es un reto para mí y me gustan los retos, te imaginas la chica con más protagonismo de esta jodida serie es mi puta, su cerebro es tan débil que no debo usar mis poderes al máximo para controlarla, yo no la amo, pero sabes lo ingenuas que son las mujeres humanas, jamás me relacionaría con seres inferiores como ella, lamento que no hayas visto como fue nuestra relación por ese robot atómico

**Marty Stu:** No importa el plan esta saliendo a la perfección gracias a él los autores desconocen mucho de nosotros y el se está convirtiendo en uno de nosotros, pronto obtendrá suficiente atención como para que su lado OC supere a su lado humano y use sus poderes mentales para adueñarse de este universo, una vez que pruebe ese poder al igual que nosotros seguirá y seguirá, no lo veas como un enemigo, velo como lo que es, nuestra arma más poderosa, ahora dime querida espía estas lista para tu misión final

**Kelly Nelson (hablando y metiéndose el dedo a la nariz):** Si, señor

* * *

**¿Será cierto lo que dice Marty Stu? ¿R.A 123 sera controlado por su lado OC luego de obtener una gran cantidad de atención? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
